


Lost Malfoy

by saints_to_sinners



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Complete, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:55:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 20
Words: 23,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27820102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saints_to_sinners/pseuds/saints_to_sinners
Summary: Book 2After everything Asteria Malfoy has sacrificed, lost, and learned. It doesn't stop the repercussions of a coming war. And on the night Albus Dumbledore is murdered, Asteria is kidnapped by a Death Eater. Held in captivity, her determined brother, Draco sets out to find her, while his lover is off fighting.Will Draco Malfoy find her? Will they all survive?All rights belong to J.K. Rowling.
Relationships: Arthur Weasley/Molly Weasley, Charlie Weasley/Original Female Character(s), Dean Thomas/Ginny Weasley, Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, Remus Lupin/Nymphadora Tonks, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Kudos: 10





	1. living:

Draco Malfoy stares into the embers of the fireplace. His spot on the couch at the Weasley's house had offered him little comfort. But it didn't stop his thoughts from wondering; the summer had been near debilitating. Harry has been sent back to his muggle house, and Draco had been stuck staying with the Weasley family. Mrs. Weasley had taken to watching him closely, making sure he didn't run off recklessly, not that he would. Recklessness wasn't a Slytherin trait, but she knew he was planning something. It wasn't just him, though. Harry, Granger, and Weasley were as well. He knew their plans and had willingly not inserted himself in them, he had to find out what happened to his sister. A part of him hoped she was dead, saving her from endless torture, but the other part knew she was alive, Lucius wouldn't kill his child so quickly, but it had been nearly three months since she had been taken. Draco let out a breath and looked up seeing Ginny standing at the entrance of the living room, Molly Weasley bustling in the kitchen to distract herself. The house was empty except for them, everyone going to retrieve Harry.

"You okay, Malfoy?" Ginny asked in her knowing voice. There had always been something about the youngest Weasley that spoke to Draco, she had already experienced so much, and she was so brave as she always stood with her head held high.

"As okay as I can be," He responded, and she nodded in response.

"He'll be okay, they won't let anything happen to him." Ginny supplied, but the sentiment didn't reach her eyes, she knew as well as he did, the dangers her own family was taking.

"He's stubborn enough to survive as it is, as they all are."

"That's not all that's on your mind though, is it?" There it was, the reason he avoided Ginny, she was observant and intelligent beyond her years, and Draco could only cock his head at her.

"She'll be okay too. She's stronger than all of us combined." Ginny finished, uncrossing her arms, and shoving her hands into her front pockets. Draco couldn't help but notice how much she had grown since he had first seen her in that book store, but he banished the thoughts, knowing better than to dwell on the things that had harmed her.

"Maybe." Was all Draco could say as something sounded outside, the sound of a portkey. Draco jumped to his feet and both he and Ginny rushes outside, Draco holding his wand tightly in his hands. But he froze at the sight, Hagrid looked tired, but right behind him appeared the person Draco needed to see. They rushed each other and Draco wrapped Harry in his arms.

"You're okay," Draco whispered against Harry's neck as he let out a breath. Harry pulled back, pressing a deep kiss to Draco, before releasing him. Harry barely had a chance as Molly rushed forward and pulled him into a hard hug.

"Inside, all of you." She muttered, ushering them in and handing out cups of hot chocolate. When the noises hit again, and Remus came in carrying one of the twins, sitting him down, Remus spun, and nearly body-slammed Harry into the fireplace.

"The hell, Lupin?" Draco shouted, and tried to reach for Harry.

"What sat at the floor of my office at Hogwarts?"

"Remus.." Molly pleases as she paused in her fussing over George.

"Answer me, Harry."

"Grindlelows," Harry growled and Remus was quick, rounding on Draco, wand drawn.

"When you served detention with me, what did I make you do?"

"Sod off, Lupin," Draco responded, giving out a malice aura.

"Answer me, Malfoy."

"Bloody hell, you had me scrubbing under the desks in your classroom," Draco replied, before shoving Remus out of his face, and going to Harry helping him back to his feet.

"Someone betrayed us, they knew we were moving Harry tonight. I had to be sure." Remus supplies and Draco rolled his eyes. He looked over at Molly as she tried various spells to heal the injury on George, and Draco joined her at the edge of the couch and waved his own wand over the injury.

"Whatever, Lupin," Draco muttered as he focused. "It was a dark curse, Mrs. Weasley, I'm not sure there is anything we can do, to grow back his ear, but we should be able to heal it."

"Of course," Molly muttered and became performing healing spells. Draco looked up and caught his boyfriend's green eyes and he motioned to the other room. Draco stood and followed.

"I think Madeye is dead." Harry supplied once they were alone. Draco leaned against the couch arm, with Harry in front of him.

"What happened?"

"We all took off, and it happened suddenly, they were there. The Death Eaters. And it went crazy." Harry answered, running a hand over his face, "I saw Moody take a spell and fall, and then Voldemort was there and he was flying, without a broom, and Hedwig got out of her cage and protected me, and then my wand did something crazy and acted on its own, and hell, Draco, it's just been too much." And Draco didn't respond, just pulled Harry into his body, holding him close.

"I'm sorry about Hedwig, I know how much that owl meant to you." He replied, pressing a soft kiss to Harry's chest. "I don't know what to say about the wand, I don't know enough about them. But that's irrelevant, do you think you'll be safe here without Moody?"

"I don't know, but probably not."

"Listen, you and the others have to stay until you are at least 17, because of the Trace, which is only in a few days, then you will leave, and save the world." Draco said, kissing the back of Harry's hands. "Then you will end this shit with Voldemort and we can all move on with our lives."

"You make it sound so simple." Harry laughed darkly.

"I know it's not, but it has to be done. I believe in you, Harry." Draco responded.

"And you'll go hunt for Asteria." Harry supplied a dangerous look in his emerald eyes.

"I can't return to Hogwarts anymore than you can. And I can't just hide out here, I need to find her and while you are off, destroying Horcoxes, I will find my sister." Draco responded and looked at his boyfriend.

"I just don't want you to get hurt either." Harry breathed, "I can't lose you as well." He added, resting his forehead against Draco's.

"I concur, but I can't leave her to suffer or not know what happened to her," Draco added, closing his eyes. "The others have returned, I can hear them."

"I know, but I just want to stay like this for a minute," Harry answered.

"More like forever." Draco laughed, and Harry joined him as they separated and joined the others.

Draco kept to the dark, his arms draped over Harry's shoulders, but he wasn't listening. He really couldn't lose Harry as well as his sister. But he'd find her, he knew what he was going to do, he had spoken to Tonks, and Charlie and they had laid out delicate plans for all of it. While the search would mostly be on Draco, himself, he had made the plans with the others to get different perspectives. He'd be stuck traveling simply, even though he was 17 already, but he had his plans laid out. When Harry and his friends left for their search, he would leave as well.

Draco let the noise drown out around him as he let himself absorb Harry's presence. He had missed the dark-haired wizard over the summer. Had missed his warmth and his eyes, his calming presence. Only having been together for a year and a half, he missed the closeness of them being near as they had been last summer at his sister's, or at Hogwarts as they had snuck off in dark corners to be closer. Not that things had progressed past snogging, much to Draco's chagrin. But the major difference was, Draco knew he was in love with Harry but wasn't sure of Harry's feelings towards him. Their romance had been surprising in the best way, but it was still different than either of them expected.

Draco lifted his head as the room started to clear out and Harry sagged against him in defeat. Draco offered unending support as his boyfriend, took deep breaths. Draco sighed at the weight, and let out a breath, as Harry clasped one of his hands, and kissed the inside of his wrist.

"What room does Molly have you in?" His voice was soft as he asked Draco.

"Percy's," Draco responded and Harry dragged him up the stairs, and towards his temporary room. Shutting the door, Harry leaned against it.

"What's wrong?"

"I don't think Ron and Hermione should go with me," Harry replied, looking directly at Draco. "I should go alone and not put anyone else at risk."

"Damn it, Harry, no," Draco responded in slight anger. "Don't do that, Granger is the only one of all three of you smart enough to outwit fully grown Death Eaters and Ronald," He said with mock disgust, "can probably babbler his way out of anything. You cannot go alone."

"But it's putting their lives at risk!" Harry whisper-yelled.

"Their lives are already at risk," Draco responded, calmly. "Listen I know you don't fully understand this since you were raised muggle, but the Weasley's are blood traitors, which is probably worse than being muggle-born, which Granger is. They sided with you when they were eleven and have both saved your life on countless occasions, so no, I won't allow it."

"You won't allow it? How, praytell, are you going to stop me?"

"I'll tell them both, you intend on leaving without them, for their," he paused to raise his hands and use air quotes, "'own safety' and we'll see how those two utterly Gryffindor's react to that."

"That's fighting dirty," Harry responded with a sigh.

"It's the truth as it is. You need them."

"And I don't need you?" The question caused a burning feeling to begin in Draco's chest.

"Not for this, maybe not at all." He began, and couldn't seem to stop himself, "I don't really know if you need me, Harry. You aren't exactly open about this, and I'm not good with showing my emotions as it is.

"But I know whether you need me or not, I need you. I love you. And when this is all over, and we are faced with the future free of Voldemort, that I'll be there if you want me to be. I will always be there because I can't even fathom going back to being nothing with you." Draco stopped finally catching his breath and hating himself as he realized what he said.

"Blimey, Draco." Harry started and cocked his head to the side. "Firstly, I do need you, I need you safe, which is why I don't want to drag you into this mission, but I also know you have your own, because of Asteria. Who I want to come home as badly as you do.

"Secondly, I fucking love you. I think of barely anything but you," he paused as he walked up to Draco. "And when all of this over, I want to explore where we can go without the looming threat of war and death over us." He finished, taking Draco's face in his hands, pressing a soft kiss to his lips.

"So don't ever change." He finished in a delicate voice as they wrapped their arms around each other, just holding, drawing strength from the other. Lost in love.


	2. forgetful:

Darkness, the absence of light. It was a haunting word, but one would get familiar with it if they were surrounded by it constantly.

Silence, the absence of sound. Seemed to be even worse than being without light. You'd never know if someone was coming up behind you or not.

Scent. That was the worse because one could smell their own filth because that was all there was.

Voiceless. Never making a sound no matter what happened, no matter who opened the only door, and what that person did. NEVER. MAKE. A. SOUND.

Even once they came to you. You can't whimper, you can't cry. You refuse to move. No matter the pain they inflicted, you can never cry out, beg for mercy.

There was never peace. There was never tranquillity. There was never relaxation.

Because that's how you know if you're alive, or not. Because even in the darkest, soundless pits of hell, she knew who she was, and why she never made a single sound.


	3. weddings:

Draco never understood getting married in the middle of a war but chose to keep that opinion to himself as he packed up the few things he kept with him at the Burrow. Today was the day, the 31st of July. Harry was finally 17, and Bill Weasley and Fleur were getting married. The preparations were in place, and everyone was getting ready, including Draco, who had undergone some transfigurations, to appear less like himself. The magic didn't make him shorter, or plumper. He still had his same thin, tall frame, but sitting on top of his head was brown hair instead of his blonde. Resting atop his face weren't his usual grey eyes, but brown ones. His jaw wasn't as defined, as usual, and he had to shove his aristocratic mannerism down to avoid drawing too much attention, but Harry, on the other hand, had gone a different route, as was sporting a mop of messy red hair, freckles, and blue eyes, which was just off in Draco's opinion. He had long since accepted the act that he would forever be surrounded by the red-headed Weasley's, but he didn't want his boyfriend to be one of them, even if it was honestly, the sharp green eyes he missed the most.

"Are you ready, love?" Harry's voice broke through his thoughts and Draco sighed, looking at Harry. Or Barry, as was his name for the night.

"Not yet. I had hoped to give this to you later after you were back to yourself, but I want to give it to you now." Draco responded, and reached under the bed he slept in, pulling out a delicately wrapped small box, and handed it to Harry. "Happy Birthday."

Harry took the package, holding it gently, it wasn't large, but Harry handled it as it weighed more than anything, as his calloused hands delicately unwrapped it, and opening the box. Draco felt his heart slamming against his chest, his breath stuck in his throat.

"Oh, Draco, it's beautiful." Harry's voice cracked as he pulled out the delicately woven chain. Draco, unable to speak, stepped forward and pulled the chain from Harry's fingers, and wrapped it around his boyfriend's wrist and it magically snapped on.

"It's..uh," Draco paused, "it's a safety bracelet, it'll protect you from being searched for. So if anyone tries to search for your magical signature or you, yourself, their spells will explode and protect you." Draco finished, not looking at Harry, but he felt fingers touch his cheek, pulling his face to face the other boy.

"I love it, Draco. And I love you." He whispered, pressing a kiss to Draco's cheek. A knock sounded on the door, and they both let out a chuckle.

"It's time, let's go." Granger's voice sounded through the closed door.

"Come on.," Harry said, grabbing Draco's hand, and proceeded to pull him throughout the house and to the wedding tent.

——  
The ceremony went without issue, the after-party was a different conundrum. Harry got roped into a conversation that Draco couldn't hear, but he could see his boyfriend getting irritated. Draco watched as Harry's hands would clench and unclench, his body had tensed up, and he kept looking at an old plump witch that Draco had asked Fred for the name. Muriel. Draco knew Harry was tense, already. Thanks to the visit from the Minister, who had given the trio things from Dumbledore's will, things that would help them in their search from Horcruxes. But Draco had to resist drawing too much attention to himself, even members of the Order had been able to place him, under his disguise, because of the particular air of malice and aristocrat way he held himself. He mentally chided himself on his own upbringing, and finally had enough. Delicately maneuvering around the crowds, he placed a gentle hand on Harry's shoulder and felt him sag under the weight. Harry excused himself and was dragged by Draco away from the table.

"Are you alright?" Draco asked, forcing Harry to look at him.

"Yeah, they were talking about the book Skeeter wrote about Dumbledore," Harry responded, leaning against a pole.

"Skeeter should've lost her job after all the ridiculous things she wrote about you." Draco groaned, "she is useless as a reporter, even more so as an author."

"You barely even liked Dumbledore." Harry chuckled.

"That is beside the point. The man has died, during the height of the third war he has faced, and he should be honored, even if I personally wasn't his biggest fan." Draco responded, undignified. "I had no issue with the wizard himself, just his obvious favoritism to Gryffindors, AND his complete disregard of your safety."

"Disregard for my safety?" Harry asked.

"Shacking you up with those stupid muggles, letting you be abused, when you should've been protected. ESPECIALLY, if he believed Voldemort would return at some point." Draco paused, and looked Harry in the eyes, "which he did know would happen."

"I know, I know," Harry replied and opened his mouth, but a sphinx Patronus appeared in the middle of the dance floor, drawing everyone's attention.

"The Ministry has fallen. Scrimgeour is dead. They are coming." Shacklebolt's distorted voice sounded, echoing in the wedding as people began to panic.

"Harry, go. Get to Granger and Weasley." Draco urged, pressing a fierce kiss to his lips.

"What about you?" Harry whispered, not taking off yet.

"I'll be fine. Harry, love you have to go." Draco urged and grabbed out at Granger. "I love you, Potter. Be safe." He said, before taking off from Harry, and taking up a stance beside Remus, his wand drawn.

"I love you!" Harry's voice carried over the crowd as did the final sound of Disapperation.

"He's gone." Draco supplied, and Remus looked at him.

"You should glee as well," Remus responded, and Draco sighed, he knew that.

"I'm going now." Draco groaned. He checked his pocket and gave a flick of his wand, vanishing from sight, and reappearing in the woods, where his sister's house had been last.

Pulling the charmed parchment from his pocket, and realized the house hadn't moved from when he'd last been there. Casting his sister's Disillusionment charm over himself, he stepped forward, and inched out of the woods, startled to see the house. He tossed a revealment charm at it and was equally surprised to find that the wards and charms hadn't been breached or tampered with since they'd left last summer. Draco quickened his pace and pushed the front door open, not startled by the formed dust and complete proof that his sister's home had been untouched, which meant she hadn't broken or meant she was already dead. The charms had been created by Charlie Weasley. He let out an aggressive sigh, and inched inside, silently shutting the door behind him.

This was always his plan, check to see if she even lived, but it was hard to tell. He was almost positive his sister wouldn't spill any secrets, but a part of him had hoped because it would reveal she was at least alive. Draco took a deep breath and rolled his shoulders, deciding to release his facial transfigurations. He let out a sigh of relief as he pulled a top strand down and recognized his platinum hair. He pushed himself up the stairs and went to his sister's room, looking it over as he found a seat on her bed. When a light appeared.

"We are safe, I love you." Harry's distorted voice sounded through the Patronus orb, and Draco released the built-up tension in his shoulders. Harry was safe, which meant everything, though he knew that wouldn't last. Harry was notorious for bad ideas and the other two weren't much better, but at least Granger was intelligent enough to make sure that whatever plan he came up with would be thought through. 

Draco laid back on Asteria's bed, and looked at the ceiling, and thought over the things he knew. His father had been in Azkaban during the battle at Hogwarts in June, so he wasn't the one who did it, Bellatrix had been up in the Astronomy tower, which meant it hadn't been her. He went over the mental list of Death Eaters involved; Snape, Bellatrix, Yaxley, Greyback, the Carrow siblings, Crabbe, Goyle, Zabini, Rowle, Gibbon, and Selwyn. 

Snape, Bellatrix, Greyback, and Alecto Carrow had been in the Astronomy tower with Dumbledore and Harry, so they hadn't done it. Gibbin was dead, and Amycus Carrow wasn't smart enough. But Yaxley and Selwyn were capable, as were his previous friends, who would've kidnapped her just to earn Voldemort's favor. But where would one of them hide her? Malfoy Manor wasn't an option, no matter her faults, his mother wouldn't allow it. Despite most belief's Crabbe and Goyle weren't as stupid as everyone thought, but if his old friends had done it, it would've been Zabini who had done it. But something about the entire situation was still bugging him. Asteria was a trained duelist, an expert battle strategist, and wouldn't have let her guard down for anything, especially during battle. So either she had let herself be taken, which was highly unlikely, or she hadn't viewed whoever it had been as an enemy. Who could've been involved, but not seen by the Order, and not viewed as a threat by Asteria, who viewed everyone as a threat, unless she knew them?

"Oh," Draco muttered under his breath, she knew her attacker, which could've been obvious, but it also meant she didn't view that particular person as a threat. Maybe a Slytherin he had known but didn't realize was involved in Voldemort's plans. Possibly Nott, but Draco doubted that. Theo Nott had been raised by his mother after his father's arrest years ago, and even Theo hated his father. Parkinson, maybe? No, Asteria didn't trust her in any sense and knew better than to underestimate the Slytherin female. Unless it wasn't a Slytherin.

"Bloody hell." He muttered, if it wasn't a Slytherin, that meant the suspect pool was that much larger, everyone always assumed that if Death Eater spies were at Hogwarts, they'd be in his house, even he believed that. And he had been without much information since leaving his family home, so he wasn't as up to speed on things as he should be. The person who took his sister was someone she hadn't viewed as dangerous, maybe thought he/she was an ally and allowed that person close, had probably even thought they'd come to help. Who could it have been?


	4. hatred:

After years of training, a person could maybe pick up a sort of sixth sense for things, like emotional ranges. Something she had learned years ago with her father. So whenever someone slipped into the darkness, she could practically taste the hatred, the violence that radiated from the stranger. She was positive she knew who the person was, but couldn't exactly pinpoint the name. She could barely pinpoint her own name. She didn't hear the steps but felt malicious intent and tried to brace for pain because it always came. 

When it did, as usual, she felt as if she left her body. She could picture it clearly in her head, the vision of light, the sounds of waves crashing, the feel of sand under her feet. She could even see herself, sunglasses on her face, leaning against Charlie, her brother, and Potter running in the waves of the ocean. She felt serenity, safety, and peace in the dream her head tried to use to protect her from the pain. Even locked inside her head, she would've felt a probing at her mind for information, but it never came. She hadn't been taken for information on the Order or Potter. She could barely handle the lack of noise, could barely handle the lack of sound, the lack of feeling.

She couldn't let herself forget who she was. She was Asteria Malfoy, and she wouldn't lose her mind in this desolate place.


	5. searching:

Draco stood under a ledge hidden in the shadows, every instinct had led him here, but now they were telling him to run. But from where he stood he could see so much of the Ministry. And right now he was watching the love of his life run away from Yaxley, and he needed him. Draco quickly cast his disillusionment charm and followed the group as they ran. Granger holding Weasley and Harry apparated away, and Yaxley attempted to follow, but Draco grabbed the blond wizard and was suddenly on the front step to a dark house he knew was the previous headquarters of the Order. Draco was quick, bodyslamming Yaxley through the door, and flinging a precarious spell at the older wizard, rendering him unconscious. Draco rolled off the body and attempted to catch his breath. He had decided to take his own hostage to find out information on his sister, or who could've taken her. Finally, Draco worked his way to sitting and glanced at Yaxley, who lay in an awkward position on the floor, Draco was quick to stand and haul the body up tossing it over his shoulder, using trained Quidditch muscles to perform his task, and apparated on the spot, reappearing in the living room of his own home base, his sister's house. He was quick to set the body down, and tie it to a metal chair he had found in the cellar. He went about discarding his disguise and pouring a clear liquid down his captive's throat before waking him.

"Malfoy." The voice sneered as he woke up.

"Hello, Yaxley," Draco replied, taking a position against the wall, leaning back, arms crossed over his chest, looking relaxed. "Feeling alright? I was quite concerned that I had hit you too hard."

"You are such a disgrace to the Malfoy name," Yaxley growled.

"Like you know anything of being a Malfoy. But that's not why you are currently here." Draco shrugged and twirled his wand in his fingers, a menacing aura coming off his skin, dangerous enough to cause Yaxley to flinch slightly before righting himself.

"Then why am I here?" He asked, squaring his tied up shoulders, "Hoping to get in good with the Dark Lord?"Draco barked out a laugh, shocking his captive.

"Merlin, no. To hell with your pathetic Dark Lord." Draco laughed, before cutting the sound off abruptly. "I'm looking for my sister, who's been missing since June, during the fight at Hogwarts." Yaxley kept his mouth shut, looking at him with rage. "You can try and keep quiet, but I have ways of making you speak, and you can't tell me a lie." He finished, motioning to the potion equipment behind him.

" Veritaserum." Yaxley groaned out. "You couldn't have possibly brewed it."

"But I could, I was best in my Potions class under Severus Snape, and I am still a Malfoy," Draco said, unable to resist the luxury of fear that played across his captives face. "Now, do you know where my sister is?"

"No, I do not." Yaxley groaned.

"Do you know who took her?"

"Yes." Yaxley choked on the response.

"Who took my sister?"

"Stan Shunpike, who had infiltrated Hogwarts under the guise of Shane O'Connor, a Ravenclaw Headboy." Yaxley groaned again, his head falling back.

"He's a Death Eater?"

"Yes, he has played his rolls well, pretending to be under Imperio, but he is devoted."

"Why take her?" Draco asked, refusing to show any formidable emotion.

"The Dark Lord wanted her or you to use for information, but you were too hard to catch, and she knew Shane and didn't question his appearance, even though he finished school when she did." Yaxley coughed violently.

"Do you know who is 'questioning' her?" Draco asked, having to swallow his rage.

"Stan was, it was his duty. He was skilled in many forms of information gathering, and knew her best."

"Would he have kept her at his home?"

"Possibly, but I do not know where it is." Yaxley coughed again, and Draco sighed, before pulling another vial out of his pocket and grabbing Yaxley's chin forcing the mouth open to pour the liquid in.

"Thank you for your honesty, Yaxley." Draco smiled darkly. He lifted his wand to Yaxley's head and very gently, whispered, "Obliviate." Erasing the memories of being questioned, letting him keep the memories of chasing Harry because it couldn't be obvious his memory was removed. And Draco was positive Harry and the others were safe, even without sending a message or a Patronus, with full faith in Granger's ability to reign in Harry. Draco let out a breath as he untied the unconscious Yaxley, apparating and placing the Death Eater just below the stoop of the old Black House.

After disposing of his captive, he gave a simple wave of his wand, ensuring his disguise, he apparated, to the Leaky Cauldron, appearing in the shadows he strolled to the bar, ordering a firewhiskey, and handed over extra gallons.

"I'm looking for someone." He kept his voice low, as he drew old man Tom's attention.

"Plenty of people looking for someone." He replied, leaning against the rail. "Needs to be worth it."

"The word around is, that you keep track of some locations, and relay that information to the right side," Draco whispered, his eyes darting left and right. Noting that it was quite empty in the bar, thankfully still early in the day.

"Could be."

"The person I need to find...I have it under good authority that he kidnapped a member of the right side and is holding said person. I have been tasked with finding this person."

"Who's the person?"

"Shunpike." Draco finished, pulling the little pack of gallons over.

"He doesn't stay here much, since taking up with the other side." Tom supplied, "But I've got it on good information that Ernie Prang of the Knightbus knows where he stays." Tom finished, taking the pouch and leaving the glass of whiskey. Draco downed it and stood from his stool. He slipped to the door, and took a breath before leaving, entering the cooling autumn afternoon. Draco glanced around the street, thankful for no muggles, and stuck his wand out, summoning the Knightbus.

The deep blue triple-decker bus slammed to a sudden stop in front of him, and the door opened, revealing a young wizard Draco had seen. It was Shane O'Connor, and Draco honed in all homicidal rage, knowing it wouldn't do him good to kill the wizard just yet. O'Conner stepped aside allowing Draco to step inside. Draco walked into the bus and took a spot on an empty bed, behind the very old driver, who Draco assumed was Ernie Prang.

"Welcome to the Knightbus," O'Connor said in a deadpan voice, and it drew Draco's attention. Something was off about the boy, who seemed to be staring out the window, not seeing anything.

"Don't mind him, his brain has been meddled with," Ernie muttered glancing at Draco from a mirror.

"Meddled?"

"The old operator of the Knightbus completely meddled his mind, and dropped the kid on my doorstep." Ernie supplied and let out a sigh. "Don't know why Stan did it, always thought he was a stand-up guy. He's taken up with You-Know-Who."

"You mean Stan Stunpike?" Draco supplied and Ernie nodded and glanced around the empty bus.

"I don't get many aristocrats in my bus, especially of age wizards." Ernie supplied.

"I would assume so. Though I suppose that means I have ulterior motives, yes?" Draco asked with an unamused chuckle.

"I think you do. What do you need from me?"

"Stunpike kidnapped," he paused, wondering, "my sister, by pretending to be your companion, and I would like to find her."

"How good men have fallen with the return of You-Know-Who?" Ernie said rhetorically.

"Do you have any useful information for me? I have money if that's what you want." Draco supplied.

"I don't want money. I'll tell you, but I'll want a name."

"Only if I deem your information good enough to be rewarded with information like that."

"Ernie lives out in Willow's Creek. He's got a decent-sized place out in the woods out there. His wards are impressive." Ernie said as he turned the bus sharply.

"I know the area, alright. You can let me off here, Ernie Prangs. I appreciate the information." Draco said, standing. "And you said you wanted a name, so I'll give you one." Draco stepped forward as the bus slammed to a stop, he leaned down close to Ernie's ear. "Neville Longbottom." He whispered and apparated directly out of the bus, stumbling a landing in a cemetery in Willow's Creek, the sun began its descent and the streets were empty. Draco looked around and went towards the woods to the left of the cemetery and silently thanked the fact that his mother's family had lived here, giving him some knowledge of the area.

Draco got to the wood line, and inched his way into the thick bush of trees, pulling his wands, lighting the end of it. He kept the wand angled downward so as not to trip over roots or branched, but the forest sent shivers up his spine, reminding him of the Forbidden Forest from Hogwarts. He stumbled around, wishing the moon was fuller, and silently cursing the dark, as he finally stumbled out into a small clearing, revealing a house. Draco cast a simple revealment charm and was shocked to find none. He inched his way up the walkway, the steps, and to the door, softly pushing it forward, revealing a dusty entryway. A feeling of failure touched Draco's heart, and he sighed but continued forward.

Going left, he found a living room, and a dining room, cutting out he went back to the entryway and went right, finding a sitting room and a kitchen, and finding a simple door and Draco pushed it forward, stumbling on a steep set of stairs, using his wand Draco inched his way down, and found the most spectacular sight, a large four-poster bed sat in the middle of the room, and the sheets were fresh and clean but messy on one side which supplied that someone slept here, which meant that someone was sleeping here, but probably just apparating in and out of this room and going nowhere else in the house. Draco wasn't sure exactly how to go about using this to his advantage, but cast a disillusionment charm and sat in a corner of the room, hoping for a sign that what he was doing was right.


	6. loneliness:

The saddest part of her captivity was the loneliness. Even when whoever came into the room, but there was no conversation. It was like being tortured by a ghost, but she knew it was an actual person. 

The issue that played on her mind the most, was who it was. Part of her acknowledged that she had stupidly let her guard down and got snatched. She had recognized Shane, but it had shocked her, but she had paid no mind, but even now she knew something was off with the entire situation. 

Why did these things always happen to her?


	7. waiting:

Draco had sat in the same spot for 9 hours, his backside was numb, and he was tired enough to crash exactly where he was, but had resisted the impulse. His eyes had long since adjusted to the darkness in the windowless room, and he had kept the disillusionment charm on his person, and let himself become slightly distracted by his thoughts. Shunpike obviously had a second location, as his sister wasn't here. And there was no guarantee that Stunpike hadn't already killed her. Draco hated the dark area of his thoughts that knew he'd kill Stunpike for hurting his sister. And he wondered if Harry would understand that. Probably not, Harry was all that was good and pure in the world, just by being himself. He was kind and gentle, even when the world wasn't kind to him. Draco was fully aware that Harry deserved someone better than him.

Their relationship had come from nowhere. A friendship bloomed from the mutual worry from Asteria's loss. Than late nights sneaking around after the fight on the Quidditch pitch, planning for the DA and complaining about Umbridge had drawn them even closer, and Draco had discovered his attraction to the dark-haired wizard, fully prepared to die with that secret until Harry had kissed him out of the blue, in a darkened corridor outside the Gryffindor Common room. Things had progressed quite naturally from there. When he wasn't in detention, studying with his friends, or the DA, he made time to go to the kitchen's with Draco a snack/desert date, and they spoke of all things; things that made them happy or sad, angry or envious, and the things they missed. It had been simple and different than anything Draco could imagine. His various relationships among his Slytherin cohorts had been about satisfying his father's ideas of how a Malfoy should behave. Random trists and lustful encounters had meant nothing to Draco in the long run, but what he had with Harry was real, and everything about the relationship always felt new and fresh, because it was his choice, his wants, his needs that led him to Harry.

'SLAM.' The noise had ripped through the empty room with a blinding flash, and Draco had to swallow his shout of surprise, blinking his eyes to get rid of the stars behind his eyelids. Once his eyes readjusted he focused on the movement in the room, but realized his mistake, he didn't know much about Shunpike's appearance to be able to see it in the dark. He knew the face, but that was just passing, having seen it on the Prophet, more realization dawned as he realized how admittedly Harry had defended the man, which caused more rage to bubble up in Draco. He sucked back his rage and raised his wand, but paused as the figure fell face-first into the large bed, and quickly began snoring.

Well, that was simple. Draco bemused to himself, as he cautiously stood, his knees popping slightly as he straightened them out. He winced at the noise, hoping the sound didn't wake the sleeping figure. Draco inched closer, his mind reeling, as he took in the face. It wasn't Stunpike, but Antonin Dolohov. Something dark pulled into the pit of Draco's stomach. It was supposed to be Stunpike in the bed, not the idiot Dolohov. The older wizard must have gotten out of Azkaban again, which likely meant that his father had as well. Hiding out away from the world had stunted his ability to gather other information. Draco let his mind turn over the thought that it was likely that Lucius would torture Asteria, especially to regain Voldemort's favor. Draco rolled his shoulders, casting a full Body-Bind on the prime figure, and shook him awake. The beady eyes snapped open, focusing on Draco.

"Who are you?" The Russian lit of his voice wasn't lost on Draco.

"I'm Draco Malfoy, and I need to find Stan Shunpike," Draco responded with a sneer.

"Don't know what you are talking about, boy," Dolohov replied. 

"You can try and lie to me, and I can try and weed out what is true or not," Draco began raising his wand and pointing it at his head, "or I could just do this, Legimens." Casting the spell, Draco was thrown into his mind and found he wasn't prepared for the onslaught of memories. His sister had prepared him for how consuming the spell could be, but he had only tried it on her, who could restrict the number of things he'd see. Dolohov's thoughts were tinged with darkness from his time in Azkaban, and Draco could feel the chill from the monsters. Forcing his own spine to straighten, he began pilfering the memories, finding one from a muggle cafe, of Granger, Weasley, and Potter, though it was blurry, almost unclear like it had been obligated, and someone had returned them. He learned the Voldemort's name was literally taboo, if a person said it, they could be found. He learned his father was out and looking like a shell of a man, and his mother was still alive. He found that Stunpike was dead, thanks to a stunning spell that hit him from one of the Order during the airborne fight that took place in July. He found something else, what he really needed, Rowle had taken over the information gathering from his sister, and Dolohov was supposed to remain guard. 

"But where?" Draco asked aloud, searching the memories, and found a repeating statue of an angel with large wings. He searched harder and saw a flash of a name. Forcing the memories back, and replayed them again, and groaned. Lily Potter. He didn't know where his boyfriend's mother was buried, but he did know where he could start. Draco removed himself from the memories and looked at his captive who was staring at him in anger. 

"You little shit, I'll kill you!" Dolohov growled, trying to free himself of the curse which left Draco laughing darkly. 

"You think I'll let you go after what you've done." Draco looked down and leaned in close, putting his wand to Dolohov's neck, "anyone who had a hand in hurting my sister will meet a fate worse than death." He said, searching his own memory for the curse. "Custodia." He whispered and watched Dolohov's eyes widen and stick the way. The curse was meant to imprison the criminal's in their own body, but their mind fully awake, and the only person who could break the spell was the caster. Draco took a quill from the desk and ripped Dolohov's shirt open, rage fueling his actions as he stabbed a small hole in Dolohov's arm and using the blood as ink signed his name across the chest. 

"Tell Voldemort I said hello." Draco grinned darkly and apparated on the spot, landing precariously on the floor of his sister's home, vomit in his throat at his own actions. He had resorted to dark methods to achieve his goals, which in some sense reaffirmed everyone's beliefs of Slytherins that they just always go bad. Because he knew he'd do it again. Part of him relished the thought of leveling the playing field of Death Eaters by handling them without killing them, but another part hated what he had done to another human being. 

He forced his thoughts to halt, forcing himself to remember that no matter what side he was on, this was war, and taking them out of commission was a smart choice and he wasn't killing anyone. Dolohov wouldn't feel any physical pain, and would just be stuck in his own thoughts. Draco laid on the cold floor, staring at the ceiling as his breathing slowed. Using that spell was his best option and it gave him the best chance to save Harry if Death Eater numbers went precariously down. He closed his eyes, and let his exhaustion take him, as he lay on the floor and the sun rose in the windows.

\--

Draco woke when the sun began its usual descent back down, he'd slept the day away which wasn't a bad thing, as he peeled himself off the hardwood floor. Once on his feet, he groaned his body sore from the floor, as he stretched out his long limbs, and apparated back towards the Leaky Cauldron, pulling his hood up as he stepped out of the shadows, he nearly swallowed his tongue as he watched Yaxley yanking Tom out from behind the bar with force. Draco inched back into the shadows and watched the scene unfurl. Yaxley looked furious, as he slammed the old wizard against the brick wall. 

"Someone was here, asking questions for the Order. What did you tell them?" Yaxley demanded, and Draco swallowed. 

"Damn," Draco muttered, his Oblivate hadn't stuck. Unless they gleaned it from Dolohov's prone body, with could've led them back to Ernie, and Tom, which was unlikely. Yaxley wasn't smart enough, and he had given Ernie Longbottom's name and signed Dolohov's chest. But anyone would know that old man Tom knew things about everyone and could be bought. Draco was overthinking the situation when he should be leaving. Until he saw the Death Eater standing with Yaxley. Thorfinn Rowle. His pale skin and dark eyes barely registering anything as he glanced around. Draco ducked back behind the pillar and had to think quick, but wasn't quick enough as someone grabbed his arms, and yanked him deeper into the shadows. 

"Malfoy, what the bloody hell are you doing here?" Draco looked up and was shocked to find Fred Weasley. 

"Information gathering, Weasley." Draco responded, "And keep your sodding voice down, idiot. Merlin, I'm in disguise." At that, Fred looked at him and seemed to notice the dark hair and eyes he had worn during the wedding weeks ago. 

"Blimey, I barely even noticed," Fred responded and leaned against the wall beside Draco. "You still shouldn't be here."

"No shit, but Tom is the best to go to for information. However, he is currently occupied." Draco sighed, leaning his head back and closing his eyes as his stomach growled. 

"Merlin, mate. When was the last time you ate?" Fred asked, and Draco shrugged in response, and Fred grabbed his arm, tossing his own hood up and dragging Draco out the back door, leading to Diagonally, and nearly forced him into the door of his shop. 

"Fred, I have things I must do." Draco groaned as Fred led him upstairs to George and Lee Jordan. 

"Who's this?" Lee asked in curiosity. 

"Malfoy," George responded before he went back to fiddling with something on the table. 

"Yes, Malfoy, sit." Fred gestured and went to the fridge, pulling out some already made sandwiches. "Don't worry, mum made them, so eat. Tea or Butterbeer?"

"Tea, and give me the bloody sandwiches," Draco growled, as he watched George and Lee. "What is this?" He asked, shoving a sandwich in his mouth. 

"Radio, we've made it password-protected so the Death Eaters can't get on, and we can share information, and hideouts for Muggle-borns," Fred responded as he glanced to the work. 

"But we seem to be having a hard time getting enough signal to broadcast to more people," George added. 

"Have you tried a higher location?" Draco asked, taking a sip of his tea. He winced as the three older wizards looked at him sharply. 

"Malfoy.." Fred began,

"Explain.." George finished.

"If you use the attic, giving you a more direct opening, your signal should go further. If and only if, you use a larger magic connecter, something Goblin-made, or," Draco paused, waving his wand and summoning something from his things at his sisters, handing it over. The box was black velvet, and Draco's long fingers pried it open, revealing a shining silver dagger, with a snake handle. 

"This is a Malfoy heirloom, the only thing I had on me when I moved into Asteria's. It's Goblin-made and embodied with Elf magic." Draco pushed the box to the trio, "This should give you a better connection, with a larger signal strength." 

"You'd let us," George started, looking at his twin.

"Use this?" Fred asked. 

"I bloody hate it when you do that," Draco started, rubbing his face. "But yes, I think this is a brilliant idea, and I think it'll be extremely helpful for those on the run." Draco finished with a knowing look, and Fred and George nodded. They packed up the device and carried it up the hidden set of stairs as a hidden door appeared, and Lupin came through. 

"Draco, what on Earth?" Lupin asked and Draco rolled his eyes. 

"Don't focus on my being here, I'll be gone once Fred deems I've eaten enough," Draco responded as Lupin sat down next to him and Fred pushed another sandwich towards him. 

"I heard something interesting from Dora, about a Death Eater found, cursed to imprisonment in his old body, with a name signed across his chest," Lupin asked bluntly and Draco sighed. 

"At least I didn't kill him," Draco muttered, and Fred dropped a plate. 

"Wait, you did that to Dolohov?" the redhead asked, and Draco sighed with a nod. "Brilliant, just brilliant," Fred said with a dark smile. 

"Why Dolohov?" Lupin asked, and Draco leaned back in his chair. 

"He had been charged with standing guard over Asteria, and I felt like taking him out of the running was a better choice than just Oblivating him, or killing him. I'm the only one who can lift the spell, and I'm sure You-Know-Who is aware of that." 

"Have you found anything else about Asteria?" Fred asked, and Draco shrugged. 

"Possibly, but I don't know how to get the location." 

"Tell us, maybe we can help." Lupin offered, and Draco realizing that if anyone knew where Lily Potter was buried, it was probably Lupin. 

"I used Legilimency to get the information and saw this repeating Angel statue, but I could tell it was a cemetery, and then I saw a name, and it was only in passing, but it was near the statue," Draco explained and Lupin looked at him confused. "Lily Potter." Lupin visibly stiffened. 

"Godric's Hollow." He replied, his voice going dark. "Lily and James were buried in Godric's Hollow, not far from their family home." 

"I'll find her, Remus," Draco replied, patting Lupin's arm softly. 

"Good"


	8. save me:

With all the surrounding darkness, it was hard to imagine being freed from it, or what it was like to be free, to feel safe. It was beginning to be hard to focus on what life was like outside of the darkened room. She hadn't eaten in who knows how long, or had anything to drink, hadn't really slept. She just wanted her bed, her brother, Harry, and Charlie. She wanted to be hugged by Molly and joke with Arthur. She wanted to laugh with the Twins and let Granger grill her about potions. She wanted to fly a broom with Ginny and make faces behind Bill's back with Ron. But most of all, she wanted her mother, to hold her, to tell it was going to be okay, that she was still proud of her. She wanted Alice to braid her hair, and talk about boys. She wanted Sirius to joke with her and tell her stories of Remus. She wanted to listen to Tonks talk about Remus with the same light in her voice as Sirius. She wanted to feel the wind on her skin, and listen to the trees on Hogwarts ground. She wanted to stare out at the black lake and catch snowflakes on her tongue with Harry. She wanted her brother to read to her as he used to. She wanted Charlie to kiss her. 

The only reason she hadn't lost her mind yet was that she could remember doing those things with them so clearly, with perfect recollection. She could hear their voices and feel their presence. And she could lose herself in the memories, not acknowledging her agony, her starvation, her thirst, her desperation. She just wanted to go home, and not feel so weak. She could barely move her body with pain and weakness. She could barely speak with the dryness of her throat. She could feel that the seasons had changed through the stone under her. Once warm from the summer, now it was cool for fall and winter, so it would be freezing and she wondered if she could survive that without food, without warmth. 

Probably not. She was going to die in this place.


	9. godric:

Draco had been unable to visit Godric's Hollow because of his health as Molly had put it when she appeared at the Weasley's shop two months ago and had nearly keeled over at his appearance. She made him swear not to leave on his search until he was healthy, because what good would he be if he was too weak from hunger to help Asteria. He had sworn and stayed with the Weasley Twins, and only left at night to use his imprisonment spell on snatchers, signing his name on their chest, dropping their bodies in random spots, and whispering Voldemort's name, so they wouldn't die from the cold. He continued to gather information, which was only useful for the radio broadcast that he had been dragged into, being dubbed as Ferret, despite his displeasure. The information he gathered from the snatchers had been used to supply the public with information on where to avoid, where to hide, where one could seek shelter, food, or healing. And he felt useful doing it and proud of himself. 

Currently, he was walking up to Bill and Fleur's seaside cottage, because the rumor was Weasley was there. Upon entering the house, he was shocked to see Ronald sitting at the counter looking pissed. He seemed to have grown a few more inches, but his clothes were dirty and old, and he looked tired as he rested his head on his arms, as Bill berated him. 

"So things got rough, and Weasley ran?" Draco spoke up, drawing everyone's attention, and Ron winced. 

"That isn't..."The wizard began, but Draco held up his hand. 

"Bullocks. Every time something doesn't go as planned, you cut and run. You did it in our fourth year when Harry needed you, and you've done it again, abandoning both Harry and Hermione." Draco spoke, stepping closer. "Now, you sit here, acting like someone we should all pity, but that's not how this works."

"You don't understand! You aren't out there! You aren't doing anything!" Ron shouted, and was slammed against the glass of the door, but not by Draco, but by Bill.

"Draco has been out there, he has been risking his life, gathering information for the Order, he has put his sanity at risk to dispose of Death Eaters and Snatchers so they can't chase after you three. He's been searching nonstop for his sister, since my wedding." Bill yelled at Ron's face. "He's shown more bravery than you have and he is a fucking Slytherin." Bill finished, dropping Ron, who slid bonelessly to the floor. 

"I didn't know," Ron whispered, and Draco knelt in front of him. 

"How could you have? You have always been fast to pass judgment on others, Ronald." Draco replied, his voice leveled. "I've sacrificed everything I have ever known for Harry and my sister. I sacrificed my entire existence to help the Order in this war. And I will continue to do so. But you, Ronald, need to figure out where your loyalties lie. Because everyone else is willing to fight and sacrifice, but you. Apparently." Draco finished, pulling out a piece of parchment and handed it to Bill. 

"The next 7 days of passwords." Draco supplied, and glanced down at Ron. "I'm quite disappointed that the Gryffindor has shown nothing but Slytherin cowardice." He spoke with annoyance and left the house, his body tired from standing there tense, but couldn't believe Ron had just abandoned them when things got a little tough. It was war, everything was tough. He couldn't believe the nerve of the Weasel. Draco apparated to the Twin's flat and slammed a fist into the brick wall, breaking the skin and shocking George. 

"Alright there, Malfoy?" He asked, trying to sound nonchalant. 

"Your idiot brother Ronald has run away from Harry and Hermione abandoning them in their mission," Draco muttered under his breath as he flinched, flexing his hand and walking to the sink. 

"He did what?!" 

"George, please, I'd rather not repeat myself."

"I can't believe he did that. That-That bloody Weasel!" He snapped and paused. Draco glanced at him, taking in the shocked look on the redhead's face, and started to laugh as water ran over his bleeding hand, doubling over as George followed close behind. 

"You know you aren't half bad, Malfoy," George added as his laughter died down, clapping the thin Slytherin on the back, before leaning against the counter. 

"Yes, well, that's what happens when you assume you know everything about everyone." He added with a wink at George, causing the man to chuckle. 

"True enough. I can see what Harry sees in you." He finished with a knowing look, and Draco blushed softly. 

"But I did find something out for you early. Rowle is supposed to be coming to the Cauldron tonight, with Yaxley and Rockwood. I've got a spell, it'll track the target all over Britan, and should help with you finding Asteria." George explained, pulling a piece of parchment out of his pocket. "I've already tested it on Fred, Lee, and Lupin. It should do the trick."

"Thank you, George," Draco whispered taking the parchment. Finally, Draco could get back to finding his sister, to saving her and bringing her home. Draco snagged a sandwich and hastily ate it as he waved his wand over his appearance, allowing his magic to transform him.

"Unrecognizable," George said in a mock aristocratic voice. And Draco chuckled, before grabbing his thick cloak and heading outside, he paused and looked back. 

"I'll try to send word, but I might not be able to let you know what's going on." Draco supplied and George nodded, dismissing him with a worried glance. Draco slipped outside and pulled his cloak closer against the winter wind. He prayed he wasn't too late for his sister. He slipped silently into the bar and wasn't shocked by the atmosphere. Since Yaxley had threatened barman Tom, things had changed drastically. Tom was no longer the warm fellow, one could buy information off of, but a silent broken man who rarely spoke to anyone. Draco slipped over to the shadowed pillars near the stairs without a sound and picked a spot, casting a disillusionment charm, pulling out the parchment from George and studying it. It was simple enough, a wordless charm to track magic movements. Now, all Draco had to do was wait for the Death Eaters to appear. He had studied images of Rowle constantly over the two months he had been restricted to the Weasley's flat. He felt he could now pick the Death Eater out in a crowd better than before. 

It would be a fast hour when the three came into the bar from the street, wearing black flowing cloaks, much like the one his father had always kept hidden in his closet. Draco shook his head, hating himself for his inability to see his father for what he really was. Draco had spent months despising himself for his father's choices, but he wouldn't let that distract him, because Asteria needed him, and Harry needed him, even if no one else did. He lifted his wand, directed it out Rowle and cast the silent spell, and felt it connect, feeling the spells allure towards Rowle. When Draco closed his eyes who could feel which direction the wizard walked, as he walked directly out of the bar and into Diagonally, and stopped a few feet away. Draco decided apperation was a better choice, and did so, appearing on the room above the bookstore, facing Ollivander's, as the three Death Eaters entered the shop. Draco resisted the urge to help as he heard shouting and an explosion rocked the building and the windows shattered. He watched as Yaxley and Rockwood dragged an unconscious Ollivander out of the shop and spoke to Rowle who nodded and the three disappeared, and Draco closed his eyes, following them. 

To the Malfoy Manor. Draco kept to the edges of the tree line, staying just out of sight as he looked at his childhood home, it seemed darker and menacing, much different the usual around this time of year. Closing his eyes once more, he could mentally follow his target, as Rowle walked through the Manor and down to the cellar. The wizard then walked back up the steps and headed out the door, disappearing again and Draco followed, arriving at the Ministry. Where Draco once again, waiting on the edges and focused on Rowle's location as he strutted along the Ministry. Draco didn't know the layout well enough to guess the locations but was glad when the man vanished from that location and following, Draco realized that life as a Death Eater seemed to be busy. Draco reformed a few meters ways from Rowle and glanced around, taking in the snow-covered area, his eyes focusing on the angel statue he had seen in Dolohov's memories. Rowle was right next to it and Draco knew this was his best chance, as he followed up and crouched a few feet away, behind a tombstone as the angel statue moved. 

Rowle began a descent downward and Draco checking his charms followed close behind, holding his breath at the stench that filtered up against his senses. His eyes adjusting quickly to the darkness as Rowle came to the floor and moved forward. Draco inched to the side and saw her. Her usually pale skin was either filthy or so severely bruised, her bones were even more pointy than usual, and her clothes barely covered her as she shivered against the stone. She had a blindfold over her eyes, and he could sense a muffling charm around her head. They had deprived her of her senses. Draco resisted the urge to scream, and nearly snapped at the sight of chains on her ankles. Draco stood to his full 6-foot height and raised his wand at Rowle's back. 

"Stupefy." Watching the body drop face-first into the stone, and revealing in the crack of a broken nose. Draco walked over dropping his disillusionment charm and his transfigurations, as he flipped the Death Eater over, seeing the wizards wand, Draco stomped on it, snapping it in multiple pieces, he cast a quick binding charm and lighting a lantern attached to the pillars around him, before wakening his captive. His beady eyes widening at the sight of a furious Malfoy. 

"Did you have fun torturing my sister?" Draco growled, kneeling close to Rowle's face. "I should kill you, just on principle, but you aren't worth getting blood on my hands. So you'll be treated to the same as the rest of my enemies." Draco finished, casting his imprisonment curse, and following the same ritual-like behavior of pulling out his quill and signing his name on Rowle's chest. Draco stood to his full height and pulled off his cloak, walking to his sister, he undid her chains and watched her flinch at the sensation. He released the muffling charm around her ears and dropped the cloak on her skinny shoulders. 

"Sia, it's me, Draco." His voice soft and she slowly shook her head, opened her mouth, and shut it again. "I'm going to take the blindfold off okay?" He whispered, reaching up and pulling the black fabric off her face. He nearly sobbed at the sight of her unfocused gray eyes, and focused on him, taking in his face. She cocked her head to the side as her eyes rolled up and shut. 

"Sia!" Draco shouted as he caught her before her head hit the ground. He lifted her gently, keeping the cloak wrapped around her frail body. He walked back up the steps and came face to face with Harry. 

"Draco?" Harry whispered as their eyes connected. 

"Harry, my love, I can't talk. I have to get her to a healer." Draco said, referring to the bundle in his arms and Harry gasped as Granger came forward. 

"Is that Asteria?" The younger witch asked, and Draco nodded, and looked to his right, seeing the reef of lilies at Harry's mother's grave. 

"Harry, I love you." Draco said, leaning forward and pressing a chaste kiss to the other boy's lips, keeping close to him, "Please be safe." Draco finished and Harry nodded as did Granger. Draco apparated on the spot, reappearing in the middle of the Weasley's flat, and was shocked to find George, Fred, Lupin, Tonks, and Molly standing in the living room. 

"Oh, Merlin." Molly rushed forward at the sight of Draco. 

"Can you help her?" Draco begged as he laid her down on the plush couch. Molly nodded, and Lupin went to the trunk on the table. Draco stepped back and found himself next to Tonks, who grabbed his hand and squeezed. 

"She'll be okay, Draco," Tonks whispered as her free hand rubbed her growing belly.

"She has to be," Draco replied, fighting through the tears. "She has to be okay."


	10. patience:

Draco wasn't known for his ability to wait on the sidelines of things. He wasn't known for his patience. But both those characteristics seemed to be the only thing he could do, as he watched Molly and Lupin hover around his frail sister, with his cousin Tonks is gripping his hand like a silent prayer. He couldn't seem to tear his eyes away, like watching two quidditch players about to collide. He watched as Molly scrunched her nose and wand her wand over Asteria; watched as Lupin poured something into the prone witch's mouth. Draco wasn't sure what to do as George rest a hand on his shoulder.

"Tell us what happened, mate." He asked, his voice kind.

"I used the spell you gave me. I followed the three from Ollivander's to the Manor, and then followed Rowle to the Ministry, and finally to Godric's Hollow." Draco explained, "Rowle went to the cemetery, and moved the angel statue, revealing a secret chamber. Where they had her blindfolded, a muggle charm over her ears, and she was" Draco choked out, "chained to the floor, like an animal." Draco closed his eyes and snapped them open. "Harry and Granger were there. I didn't ask why I had to get Asteria somewhere safe."

"But they were okay?" Lupin asked, lifting his head from Asteria.

"From what I could tell, yes." Draco supplied, and let George lead him to a chair near the couch.

"We've got to get you to a safe house, the both of you, as soon as she's healed up enough." Molly supplied, still waving her wand with a focused look.

"Bill's?" Lupin asked, and Draco nodded. The cottage was far enough out of the way and hidden. It would be a perfect place to hide out with his sister. Maybe he could even convince Ronald to return to his friends.

"We should go there now, it'll be better for her when she wakes," Molly added, and stood, she motioned to Draco who stood, but the older witch pulled him into a tight, warm hug. And Draco was overwhelmed as it happened. "You've done so well, Draco dear. I'm so proud of you, and she will be too once she wakes up." The witch murmured against his shoulder.

It didn't matter that Draco was over a foot taller than the woman, she seemed to completely engulf him into her embrace. Draco didn't return the hug or speak, as Molly released him. He reached over and lifted his sister, disappearing on the spot, to Bill and Fleur's, being followed by the others as they pushed into the room. Bill said nothing, but his eyes did widen at the sight and ushered them in and to a room in the back of the cottage. Where Molly and Lupin went right back to work, and Bill proceeded to physically drag Draco out of the room and into the hall, where Ronald stood. Ron stood there wringing his hands and looking down at his feet.

"You're quite a mess, Draco." Bill supplied, "go get cleaned up."

"No," Draco responded, leaning against the wall beside the door.

"Mum and Remus will be at it for a while. You are filthy, shivering and wet." Bill added, and only then did Draco realize how wet he'd come to be from the snow, and that Bill wasn't wrong, he was shivering as all he wore were black slacks and a black button-down, since he had given his warm cloak to his sister.

"Listen, we'll come and get you from the showers if anything happens, but it won't do her any good if you catch a cold." Ron supplied, flinching at Draco's leveled stare. "Don't look at me like that, I already feel like a git, I just don't know how to find them."

"They were there, in Godric's Hollow." Draco supplied, before letting Bill lead him to the bathroom and hand him clean towels, and clothes. Which he realized George or Fred might've grabbed some of his clothes. Since Bill had shut him in the bathroom with his own Weasley sweater and his Egyptian wool pajama pants, and he leaned against the countertop after turning on the water.

Listening to the shower run, Draco slid down to the floor as his breath came out in ragged gasps. He felt so much and didn't know how to handle it. He felt anger toward the Death Eaters and Voldemort, he felt disgusted at the state of the world, he felt sadness and hatred for the treatment of his sister, debilitating worry for Harry. Until now, Draco hadn't let himself acknowledge how bad everything was. He was aware of the seriousness of the war but wasn't really sure he was willing to lay his life down so dedicatedly. He did love Harry and would stand by his side, but no one had done anything against him. Yes his father had hurt Asteria, yes he had hurt Draco, but that was just a hatred for Lucius. He was sympathetic towards everyone's plight, but it wasn't his. Yes, he had done his part with removing Death Eaters from the equation, but that was mostly just to find Asteria and give Harry a better chance but that was all. His only concern was Harry and his sister. At this point, it had all become too much, and Draco wasn't sure what he was supposed to do. 

Draco stood silently and stripped his wet clothes off, leaving them in the sink and slipping into the shower, letting the scalding hot water cascade down his skin as it turned a slight pink. He watched the dirt disappear down the drain. Once the water that fell off his body ran clear, he slipped free of the shower, pulling on his pajamas, ignoring the cold sting on his hot skin, and grabbed his wand, waving it at his wet colds, disposing of them and going back into the hall, where Bill and Ronald stood silently by the door to the room his sister had been placed in. Draco walked silently over to the two red-haired Weasley's as glanced into the room. In the corner, Remus was hunched over a small cauldron, his face scrunched up in concentration, and beside the bed, Molly sat on a stool, one hand brushing the black hair from his sister's thin face, and her other holding her wand as it waved over the prone body. At first glance, Draco thought his sister was dead, laying on the bed, and felt his heart catch and drop into his stomach, but he focused on saw the slow rise and fall as she breathed. Draco slipped into the room, and stood on the opposite side of Molly, taking his sister's hand. It was thin, the skin stretched over pointy bones, and the once tanned skin was pale and he could make out of stark blue lines on her hand from her veins. 

"Is there anything I can do?" Draco whispered asking the two in the room. 

"Remus is brewing poison antidote's, just to be on the safe side. And I've healed all the bruises, cuts, and broken bones." Molly supplied, before realizing her words as Draco blanched. 

"How bad were they?" Draco asked in a strangled voice, and Molly leaned back slightly. 

"Both her legs were broken in multiple spots, and she had a few cracked ribs, which was impairing her breathing. She had some slashes on her back, and I'm not sure what did them, but I was able to heal them, but the scar's remained." She supplied, a look of pain crossing her face before disappearing. "The bruising was around her ankles, wrist and a few others on the tops of her arms, probably where she had been grabbed and chained." 

"The slashes on her back, could they have been from dark magic?" Draco asked. 

"They were, though I don't recognize the spell." Remus supplied as he brought over two vials of fresh potions. "They formed long criss-cross patterns along her skin." 

"Merlin." Draco muttering, until something came to his thoughts. "Sectumsempra. It's a dark spell, Harry found it in his potions book last year. It was written in the margins with 'for enemies' and he used it on a mission with Albus against Inferi. It makes those marks on the body. Harry and I surmised that it was what was used on George's ear since the potion book itself used to belong to Snape."

"I think I know the spell. Back when we were in school, Snape used a nonverbal against James, cutting his cheek, we were ever able to get rid of that scar." Remus supplied in shock. 

"In the book it said nonverbal. Harry never intended to use it, because no one was sure what it would do, but he recognized the scarring around where George's ear was, and told me about it." Draco finished, rubbing his thumb on the back of Asteria's hand. 

"Would Snape have done this?" Remus asked, and seemed to think it over again. Draco understood that. It was one thing to kill someone as quickly as the killing curse did, it was another to stand there and torture someone as Asteria had been tortured. 

"I found no evidence he had been involved." Draco replied, "Stan Shunpike was who had originally taken Asteria, he, however, died over the summer, and Rowle had taken over the position. From what I gathered from Rowle's memories. She never really spoke, she didn't make any noises during her entire confinement. He was running out of ideas on how to get answers out of her. Rowle had decided that if he couldn't get her to talk, he would call on You-Know-Who to perform Legilimency on her, but Rowle couldn't get into her head."

"Of course he couldn't. Your sister is the most guarded person I've ever meant, and if they had gotten anything out of her, that would put both you and Harry in danger, which she would never actually allow." Remus added, with a knowing look. And Draco blanched again, finally realizing his own part in this war, while earlier he had just brushed off most of it, only involving himself for Harry and his sister. If his father or Voldemort found out that Draco was in a romantic relationship with Harry Potter, Draco, himself, could be used as a manipulative pawn for the Death Eaters to get to Harry, because everyone involved in the war, knew Harry would drop everything for the people he cared about, and that included his Slytherin boyfriend. 

"Shit, I didn't even realize," Draco muttered under his breath as he took a chair that Remus offered him. Sitting beside his sister's bed, brought back plenty of memories of his childhood. How when he was six years old, he'd snuck out and into the forest by his Manor, and gotten hurt. Father had been furious, but Asteria came flying into the room at eight years old and claimed to have tricked Draco into going into the forest. Father had beaten her so severely, that she hadn't been able to move for a month, and Draco had sat by her bed then.

Or when he had been 10 and had been playing with a house-elf, and he knocked over a priceless vase, and Asteria took the blame for it. Or when he'd been 13, and had snuck out to meet a muggle boy, and Asteria claimed that she had told Draco that the muggle was a wizard, and their father had beaten her so hard, he broke her arm. Anytime Draco had done something reckless or stupid, Asteria had taken the blame, and he knew she continued to do it, even when he wasn't aware he'd angered father. She'd end up stuck in bed for an entire summer, but she had always come home from school and returned as if nothing had happened. He always knew she hated coming home, and for the longest time, he'd never understood why she continuously returned, until now. He wanted to take her pain away severely. He wanted to ease her suffering. He had been too young and naive to acknowledge the sacrifice she had made for him as they'd been younger, but now? Now that he was an adult and without her everlasting protection, he felt the need to acknowledge every memory, and felt the guilt, the regret, the need to give her that same protection.

He was even reminded of her time at Hogwarts. After finding out about Alice, and breaking down, she had been laid up in the hospital wing for so long, and he would fall asleep every night by her bedside with Harry. When she got hurt, fighting for Harry or the Order, he'd done the same thing. He was always just laying by her bedside, because he was too cowardly to put himself directly in the line of fire like she did, or like Harry did. And each time he was stuck looking at her prone in a bed, he felt rage and desperation. And came to another realization at that moment, she would feel the same things as he did if their roles were reversed. And she would stay by his side until he was better, and that was exactly what he was going to do. He would be there until she was okay. Until she was safe. Until she was happy. Until she was free of this war and these dangerous times.


	11. savior:

Something was different, she couldn't really tell what it was. But something in her surroundings had changed. She didn't feel cold, she felt warm. She could hear the soft snores coming from beside her. The only issue was, she couldn't open her eyes, she couldn't move. It was like she was imprisoned. She felt aware, but sleepy at the same time. She just wanted to drift back off, maybe this is what Death is like. Maybe it was her time to go. Like Alice. Like Sirius.


	12. tired:

(January)  
Draco had grown even more impatient with his prime sister. A month had passed since he rescued her from Godric's Hollow, and she was still unconscious. Bill had a professional healer come out to look at her, who deemed her fit, no lasting spells or curses, just that she was asleep. And Draco didn't understand it, but he rarely left her alone. Charlie, who Draco had called two days after the rescue, had hardly left her side either. They both seemed to sit precariously on the edges of their seats waiting for her to open her eyes. The healer had used some magic to ensure she was getting the nutrients she needed by giving them a spell to use three times a day. As January came to an end with Asteria still asleep, Draco began to stew on why she was still like this. The final bruises had faded off her skin, other than a few scars that lingered, she had no visible injuries, while she was still thin, it wasn't as horrible as it had been when he had found her at Christmas.

Draco currently sat in a chair on the patio looking out at the beach, his head in his hands as the cool breeze touched his skin. When the sounds of distinct apperation sounded in the distance. Draco was on his feet in a second, wand drawn, body ready for a fight. He slowly stepped his way out towards where the sound came from along the beach and was shocked to see a dirty Luna Lovegood, Dean Thomas, and Mr. Ollivander. Draco faltered in his step as Lovegood looked towards him.

"Oh, hello Draco." She smiled at him, and even covered in grim, she seemed to shine. "The other should be here momentarily."

"Others?" Draco struggled.

"Yes, Harry, Ronald and Hermione, Griphook and the lovely Dobby." Draco looked at her confused. Another sound echoed over the ocean, and suddenly there they were. A goblin was clutching Weasley's hand, even though his other hand was wrapped around a weak Granger. Draco rushed over and helped Weasley.

"Oh thank heavens," Granger whispered, as Draco lifted her from Ron and motioned forward.

"I'll stay here for when Harry gets here," Ron whispered, and Draco faltered for a second until he felt a wet spot growing on his shirt from Granger's arm, where she was currently bleeding. Ronald looked uncomfortable but unable to leave until Harry was there, so Draco rushed forward with the others, handing Granger off to Bill and going back out to the beach where he was suddenly rushed and a body was taking him to the ground. Draco's arms wrapped around the body of his boyfriend, who just clung to him tightly. Draco gave a short nod to Ronald as he walked past them, as Draco brought them both into a sitting position, Harry straddling his lap with his head buried in his neck.

"All he ever tried to do was help and now he's gone." Harry cried against Draco's skin. Draco glanced from the direction from where Harry had come and could see the prone body of his old house elf. Draco had always liked Dobby and he sighed squeezing Harry as he quietly sobbed. There was nothing Draco could offer or do, except hold his boyfriend tightly, rubbing his back.

"Shh, I know love," Draco whispered and continued rubbing his back until the crying slowed and Harry leaned back, his dirty face streaked with tear tracks.

"Why did this have to happen?" Harry whispered, looking up at the sky with something akin to anger.

"Because life is not fair, and as cruel and horrible as that sounds, it's the truth. We got dragged into a world that our elders had damaged." Draco responded, and paused. "Now we, better than they ever were, have to fix it." He finished, brushing dirty hair from Harry's face.

"Why is it our job to make the sacrifices?" Harry asked, looking every bit his young 17 years.

"I wish I knew the answers, Harry. I really wish I did. I wish I could make it stop, so no one would have had to feel this kind of pain." Draco whispered, feeling pain bloom in his chest at the sadness evident on Harry's face. Draco seemed to remember at that moment that they were still children fighting a war meant for adults. Even if they were technically adults in the wizarding world, they were still children, still teenagers. Harry sighed and leaned back against Draco's chest, hunched over and Draco just rubbed his boyfriend's back. What a useless word wish was. Wishing for something won't make it happen, it won't change anything, it won't bring back the dead, it won't heal the wounds, it won't fix what has already happened, or prevent even more horrible things from happening. This war was going to leave everlasting scars that would follow all of them until their deaths if they survived the battle.

"Come on, Harry. Let's go inside." Draco whispered, against Harry's head, where he softly nodded, and they both stood. Draco dropped an arm around Harry's thin waist and they walked up to the cabin, where Bill stood against the door.

"Sorry about unloading all this on you, Bill," Harry whispered, and the older Weasley just shook his head.

"Don't apologize, Harry. We have plenty of space. And after everyone is healed up, we have other safe houses we can send them to." Bill replied, and let them inside.

"Thanks, Bill," Draco replied, and led Harry to the bathroom, pushing him through the door, and reaching around him and turning on the water. "Get cleaned up, I'll be in the room next door." Draco supplied, before pressing a gentle kiss to his cheek and exiting the room, heading back into Asteria's. Charlie's head was down, resting on her prone hand. It was beginning to ache just looking at her, patiently waiting for her to wake up. Draco was fully aware that if she ever woke, she probably wouldn't be the same again. She'd been through too much to ever be the person she used to be. She wouldn't suddenly wake up and be the same badass witch she had been. She would probably try and put on a front for everyone, but Draco had seen enough and had learned a lot in the last 11 months. He knew deep down how damaging what she went through had been. Maybe one day, she'd been close to who she'd been, but it would take time, love, and support. That he was willing to give, and he knew Charlie would as well. It was obvious, that Charlie loved Asteria. Charlie lifted his head, leaning back in his chair close to the window.

"What happened?" His voice cracked with exhaustion. 

"Harry, Granger, and Ronald are here. They came with some survivors from Malfoy Manor." Draco said with disgust. "I don't know the details, but someone died, and Harry is taking it hard. He's in the restroom now."

"Did you mention?" Charlie didn't finish just looked at Asteria.

"No. Best to let them come here themselves." Draco supplied, taking his seat. "And I didn't want to give something to cause Harry to feel even worse about." Charlie nodded.

"That guy probably feels too much when it comes to all this."

"Harry feels like it's all on him, because of some prophecy, he believes this war is about You-Know-Who trying to get to him," Draco explained, looking down at his sister. "And in actually that's not the truth. You-Know-Who started this war 20-something years ago, to try and attain more power. I think that Albus made it seem like it was about Harry so that Harry would be willing to do all the work."

"That's kind of heartless, Draco." Charlie supplied.

"Possibly, however, why on earth would a wizard-like Albus, leave everything on a 17-year-old boy, and expect him to fight continuously since his birth for this?" Draco answered. And Charlie cocked an eyebrow.

"Think about it, Charlie. At 11-years-old, Harry went against You-Know-Who who was attached to his DADA professor. At 12, he had to go against the spirit of You-Know-Who AND a basilisk. At 13, he learned one of his father's best friends betrayed them to said dark wizard. At 14, he gets dragged into a dangerous tournament, because Albus didn't vex his professor enough, and has to witness the return of the person who killed his parents, and wants to kill him. At 15, when the entirety of the Wizarding World thinks Harry is a liar and insane, he was practically tortured by ANOTHER professor and had to witness the death of his godfather, who he loved very much. At 16, he had to learn everything he could about the monster who is hunting him and then watched his mentor be murdered by his DADA professor or ex-potions professor. Now at 17, he is on the run, probably fully aware of what's happening back in the world, and is out risking his life for a war that isn't his bloody problem. All because of that twisted headmaster and You-Know-fucking-Who." Draco explained, his temper flaring slightly.

"Merlin," Charlie whispered, looking at Draco.

"I always disliked Albus for his blatant favoritism towards Gryffindor, but I hate him even more now for his disregard towards Harry's fucking life and happiness, and safety." Draco finished, and let out a breath.

"None of this is Harry's fault, it will never be his fault. It is Albus' for not dealing with You-Know-Who all those years ago. He defeated Grindlewald, he would deal with a strickling like You-Know-Who, it should've never been dropped onto Harry's shoulder, no matter what any prophecy said." Draco added, finally stopping his tirade.

"Tell us how you really feel, Draco." The voice came out of nowhere, it was soft, but there. And Draco whipped his head around, so fast it cracked and he looked down at the bed, and found eyes, identical to his staring up at him.

"Sia?" Charlie whispered, and Draco stood quickly, stepping closer to the bed.

"Was I asleep long?" She asked, cracking a half-hearted smile. And Draco couldn't help himself, he laughed. He doubled over by the bed and laughed, which caused Charlie to laugh, and Asteria to smile harder.

"No, my sister. You slept the perfect amount of time." Draco whispered as his laughter subsided.


	13. awake:

Her eyes took in the sight of Draco and Charlie, staring at her in shock, and then laughing hysterically. Her brother looked tired, his black jeans and shirt were wrinkled and he had dark circles under his grey eyes, his pale hair fell around his face. He looked haggard, but the light in his eyes was still there. Charlie looked much the same, his smile lighting up his tired face. While the two of them laughed, she gently pushed herself up and felt her muscles protest but she sat up, the room tilted slightly, but she did it, sat up, and leaned against the bed frame as the men in front of her finally stopped laughing and looked at her. 

"How're you feeling, Sia?" Draco asked, touching her hand delicately. She noticed how thin her hand seemed to look under his. 

"Hungry, and a little confused." She responded, looking around the pale blue room, she could catch the scent of the ocean from the open window. 

"I'll get you some food," Charlie said, placing a kiss on her other hand, and leaving the room quietly.

"You've been gone for a while, Sia." Draco supplied, sitting on the chair beside her bed. 

"How long?" She asked, and he sighed. 

"You vanished in May, it's almost March now." 

"Blimey." She whispered, looking at him. "What did I miss?" 

"We are in Bill and Fleur's cottage, they got married in July. The Ministry has fallen. Harry, Ronald, and Granger have been on the run, hunting Horcruxes. I've been hunting you down." He explained. 

"What about Hogwarts?" She asked, wondering about Albus. 

"Snape is the headmaster, he killed Dumbledore the night you were taken."

"Oh." She whispered, confusion filling her mind at the thought of Snape's betrayal. It didn't make sense. She let out a breath and looked past Draco out the window with a sigh. "Draco, can you help me outside?" She asked a sudden need to be out of a room filled her. His eyes widen, but he nodded and stood. She tossed the blanket off, revealing black sweats and a hand-knitted green Weasley sweater with a black A on it, and she felt her heart warm slightly at the thought of Molly. Draco bent down, sliding his arms under her knees and behind her back, lifting her with ease as he maneuvered her toward the door, she reached down and opened it. She was welcomed with the scent of fresh food, and saltwater. She saw no one as he carried her towards a door, and she reached down and opened it like before, opening the door to the outside world. The sun was covered by slightly clouds, and the sounds of the waves crashing filled her ears. Draco knelt and placed her in a large chair, so she could see the vast ocean. It filled her with a sense of peace and made her world fill right. Draco sat in the chair beside her and didn't speak, he looked out at the ocean. 

"They tortured me, constantly. I never saw or heard anything. I knew by instinct when one of them came in, I could feel the rage they carried." She began softly, aware that someone was standing by the door. "They probed at my mind, trying to get my secrets and Order secrets. I could feel everything, but I was able to separate myself from the pain, it's probably what kept me sane. I imagined a place like this, peaceful and quiet. With you, Harry, and Charlie." She said as tears filled her eyes. "I was horrified by the idea of never seeing any of you again. Not seeing you, Harry, Hermione, Charlie, the Weasley's, mum. I dreamed of it all." She whispered, and let out a breath.

"Sia..." Draco whispered, his voice cracking in pain. She let out a sound and looked at his tear-filled eyes. 

"Thank you, my sweet, loving, little brother. For coming after me, for rescuing me, for bringing me somewhere safe, for always being by my bedside." She said, taking his hand in hers, and kissing the top of it.

"I almost wasn't able to." He whispered, his voice struggling. "I did somethings, Sia. I used the imprisonment spell on dozens of Death Eaters, keeping them imprisoned as I sent them off to You-Know-Who."

"Oh, Draco." She whispered squeezing his hands. "That isn't as bad as the things that Vold-" Charlie's hand suddenly appeared, covering her mouth.

"His name has a taboo on it if you say it, it'll tell him and his followers exactly where we are," Charlie explained as she nodded and he moved his hand, setting a bowl of soup on the table beside her. "Eat." He whispered, pressing a kiss to the top of her head. "There are some people who want to see you." He nodded towards the end of the porch, where Harry was staring at her open-mouthed, and his green eyes filled with tears. She smiled brightly and held open her arms from her chair, and he rushed her. Falling to his knees, he wrapped his arms around her waist, burying his face in her lap, as his body shook with sobs. 

"Oh, my sweet, young Harry Potter." She murmured as she ran her hand in his unruly, black hair. She rubbed his back as he cried in her lap. Asteria looked down at the young boy in her lap, feeling the pain in his body. He had lost so much, too much for someone of his age. Not even 18 years old, and tossed into a war that shouldn't be his problem. She could understand Draco's anger from earlier. 

"I didn't know if you'd ever come back, I thought I'd lost you." He whispered against her legs, and she felt the tears in her eyes. 

"You will not lose me, Harry. And I'll always come back to my darling brothers." He looked up at her, eyes wide. "You are as much my brother as Draco, and I will always be here. I'm so sorry I got lost for a little while, but I finally made my way back to you." She touched his cheek, wiping away his tears. 

"I love you, Asteria." He whispered, and she smiled, pulling his face in and pressing a tender kiss to his forehead. 

"And I you, my sweet boy." She responded as she pulled away. She looked at Draco and smiled at him. "And you as well." She took a hand of Harry, and touched Draco's face as well, wiping a stray tear off his pale face.


	14. returning:

It would be a week before Asteria could walk on her own, but in that week, she sat with the Trio as they told her what they were doing. Hunting Horcruxes and hiding in woods and dangerously attempting to destroy them as well. They'd known of two that had been destroyed, a diary from their second year and a ring that Albus destroyed before he'd died. They'd destroyed one just before being captured by the Snatchers, and taken to Malfoy Manor. Asteria and Draco have both shuddered as they recounted their time there, the death of Dobby and Pettigrew had shocked Asteria, but she took it in stride, feeling her heartbreak as they told her how her mother had attempted to assist them, without putting herself in danger.

But soon the trio vanished from the cottage to return on their hunt, and she had stood on shaky legs as she'd watched them leave, a worried frown settling on her face. Draco had returned to his own job, meticulously disabling the Snatchers and Death Eaters so the Twins could tell the world where was safe to hide. She didn't judge her brother, especially after he told her what had happened with Yaxley, oblivating them didn't seem to hold, it was the best option to take some of Voldemort's forces out of the battle.

She had gotten a new wand from Ollivander, she had barely even mentioned it when he summoned one from his shop and handed it to her with a wink. She'd sat on the front porch testing the new wand, it was different from her old one, stronger and her magic seemed to be even more powerful than before and she had to readjust her force when using simple spells.

But when darkness fell, and she was left alone to her thoughts, Draco and Charlie sleeping peacefully on two transfigured couches, a distorted voice would replay her own prophecy and her mind would wander to the Slytherin's tomb under the school. She'd wonder what it would all mean, how it would play out in the final battle that she had accepted would happen at Hogwarts. Maybe someway she could use the chamber.

——

By the end of February, Asteria was back on her feet, having been declared healthy by a trusted Healer friend of Bill's. She had begun gaining some weight back, no longer looking like bones. And she had taken to jogging at night along the shore edge, hoping to regain some of her lean muscle-tone. She'd begun dueling practice with Charlie and Draco, testing her new wand, and her sanity. To see if she could even handle having various spells thrown at her. While her captivity had been an attempt at breaking her mind and body, neither of those things had actually happened, and she had pushed the memories of the incident into the back of her mind, focusing on the current circumstances. She knew that it wouldn't last, she'd have to face the memories at some point, but she favored being battle-ready until it was over.

Charlie found her one night, while Draco was out hunting Snatchers, sitting in the large chair on the porch. She had taken to sitting out there, staring at the ocean, listening to the waves, and he sat next to her, afraid to speak.

"I need to fight, Charlie." She whispered, she'd seen his apprehension as she had begun retraining her body and magic.

"I know, Sia." He responded with a heavy sigh, leaning in his chair. "Doesn't mean I have to like it."

"I can't leave those children to fight alone, especially Harry and Draco." She added, almost like she hadn't heard him. "They are still kids, Charlie and they've taken so much on. Draco was right that day, about Albus."

"I know he was."

"I was angry with Albus constantly, I knew that he'd end up leaving this to Harry, putting it on his shoulders, when the boy should be focused on school, his future and love, he's been lacking it for so long." She whispered, her voice full of sadness.

"I know."

"I'm going to start helping Draco, taking out Snatchers and Death Eaters before the final battle happens."

"I figured, love." He responded in a supportive voice, but he still seemed sad. She looked at him, grey eyes searching blue ones.

"I know you are worried." She whispered, but he smiled at her.

"I am, but only because I want you to be safe. But I also know you, and you wouldn't be Sia if you hid from this all." He grasped her hand as he spoke, and kissed the back of it. "I love you." He whispered against her skin, and her heart jumped, her eyes wide as she looked at him.

"I love you too, Charlie." She responded softly and he smiled at her. He stood, helping her to her feet, as he pulled her into his arms.

"Let's go get some sleep before you begin your Snatcher hunt. Draco should be returning soon." He whispered, and they returned to her room, curling into the bed together. Letting sleep take them.

It would be an hour later when Draco returned. Finding the two fast asleep in her bed, using his wand he summoned a wizard camera, and snapped a picture, permanently saving the sight of them, and their small smiles. The love in the midst of war.


	15. hunting:

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ***smut warning**

Asteria stood in the parlor of her dusty home, anger coursing through her veins as she looked at the home that she had been forced to abandon when being kidnapped. She could hear Charlie upstairs, as he searched the house, but she knew no one had been here but Draco. She leaned against a frame, she'd spent so much time picking this home, getting it cleaned, and protected for Draco and Harry, and now it felt so empty and not worth it. She'd have to buy a new house, somewhere that didn't feel so desolate. She inches forward, new wand in hand as she Senegal moving upstairs. Her room was dark, only the moonlight giving her guidance, the hood hiding her face obscured her view slightly, but didn't dull the sharpened instincts that wouldn't let someone take her by surprise ever again.

"Charlie." She called putting and he responded, coming out of Harry's bedroom. He smiled at her softly, his hood hiding his face. He had been hesitant about being her here. But relented when she had told him she'd go alone. She looked at the layout of the upstairs, her room was right at the front of the stairs, so encase of the worst, she'd be the first alerted.

Asteria stepped into her room and gave a quick flick of her wand, and all her belongings flew into her trunk, filling quickly. She nodded to Charlie, who slipped back into Harry's room, to do the same. She knew Draco had already cleared his own room out. She didn't care much about the furnishings, they were material things. But the sentimental things, the pictures she had accumulated over the summer with both boys. Pictures of them laughing and training. She would not lose those.

"Ready to go?" Charlie asked, his voice light and tense, she turned and looked at him, pulling her hood back.

"I hate that I have to abandon this place. It was supposed to be a haven for Draco and Harry." She whispered as he stepped forward, catching her chin so she couldn't turn away.

"You don't have to do this."

"It isn't safe anymore. I know that they didn't get in my mind, but I also know that until it's over. And it's not the same anymore." She replied, and pulled away from him. She waved her wand so her trunk and Harry's vanished, and began trekking down the stairs, her heart heavy.

Once outside, she looked at the empty house, and gave a silent wave of her wand once more, watching as the building went up in flames and smoke, burning it to the ground. She apperated quickly, stumbling slightly as her feet his the sandy dunes outside Bill's cottage.

With the end of March, she could feel the crisp weather slowly beginning to warm. She kept her hood off as she stared at the ocean. She shrugged off her black cloak and used it to sit on, as she kicked off her boots. She'd burned down her home, and now she had to prepare for a coming battle. She knew the Trio was still hunting Horcruxes and Draco was hunting the Snatchers and Death Eaters, while she was essentially stuck. He'd made her promise not to get involved, and she hadn't. She was focused on training and trying to figure out what she was going to do.

"Sia, come inside please." Charlie's voice broke through the silence and she looked at him, tears clear in her eyes, his eyes widen as he came forward, pulling her into his arms. She buried her face into his neck and let him hold her.

"I'm scared, Charlie." She whispered against his skin, and he nodded.

"I know, love." He responded pulling back, looking at her face. "Things will be alright."

"I love you, Charlie." She whispered and he kissed her cheek."

"I love you, Asteria." He responded and she leaned up, attaching their lips in a fevered kiss. He squeezed her tightly as he devoured her mouth. He leaned her back, laying her on the cloak in the sand. She gripped his hair tightly, letting him settle between her legs, as she pulled her mouth away for a breath, his lips traveled down her neck, alternating being kissing and sucking on the pale skin. Causing her to moan softly into the night.

Asteria pulled his shirt off baring his freckled, pale skin to the moonlight and herself. Her fingers clutched at his shoulders when he ground himself between her legs. He leaned up and pulled her shirt off, revealing her pale skin and black bra, and he instantly kissed her skin. She moaned against, as her fingers fumbled with his belt buckle and button. He gave a wave of his wand, and both their pants vanished, as he positioned his erection between her legs, and pushed inside. She whimpered and moaned, as he groaned into her neck, before moving to kiss her hard.

"Charlie." She moaned out as he pumped in and out of her. Her fingers digging into his shoulders as she moaned hard, his pace picking up and his hand gripping her hip, and she moaned and he kissed her hard against her.

"Fuck, Asteria." He moans as she felt the pressure build in her lower stomach, the orgasm rocking her core as she whimpered loudly and he grew breathless as he moans, finishing inside her, before collapsing next to her. He reached out of his wand, giving a wave, cleaning them up, and pulling her naked body into his arms, holding her close.

Somehow Charlie dressed her and carried her sleeping body into the house after their sandy experience, he rested her down and noting Draco fast asleep on his couch by the window. The young wizard had taken to sleep here out of fear, Charlie surmised, and he laid a blanket over the white-haired wizard, before sliding into the bed with Asteria. She cuddled up to his warmth still asleep and he sighed. This isn't how he pictured their lives together and that wasn't how he pictured their first time either. He tightened his hold on her body and looked at her with love.


	16. hogwarts:

On May 16th, it finally happened, Bill came flying outside where Asteria, Draco, and Charlie were training, his face red and his breathing hard. Just by the frantic look on his face, they could all tell what he was going to say.

"We need to go to Hogwarts now, it's time." His voice wavered, but they moved. Asteria quick on her feet slammed her boots on her feet and gathered with everyone.

"We will apperate directly into Hogs Head, there is a secret entrance to the school there" Bill supplied, and they quickly vanished, reappearing in the dusty bar, coming into contact with a white-haired wizard, who just pointed at the hole in the wall, Asteria was quick to push her way in, and follow the path, before appearing in the room of requirement, surrounded by students.

"Shit Sia!!" Ginny and Luna shouted, engulfing her in quick hugs before she was tackled by Fred and George, who apparently had arrived just before them. She was released in time to witness Draco and Harry tackle each other in a tight hug. She smiled softly, as she looked around, the room that once held the DA, was filled with beds, like a refugee camp, with food and goblets everywhere and she looked around, finding Neville.

"Longbottom, what the bloody hell has been going on?" She asked, keeping her voice low.

"Well, after Snape took over, a new regime was implemented, and two Death Eaters we're hired. The Carrows." He supplied and she winched slightly. She'd heard of the siblings and their brutality.

"We had to start hiding to avoid their punishments and things like that. It's been difficult, but so far we've been good." He finished and she nodded before looking at Harry, who was sheepishly facing the crowd of students and Order members.

"Well, we should announce ourselves." Asteria supplied when she heard the emergency alert. Everyone began passing out robes as they quickly disappeared from the room, using multiple doors. The trek from the 7th floor to the Great Hall was quiet as everyone combined with the other students. Asteria broke off, casting her disillusioned charm, and sneaking up to the front, where Snape stood with the Carrows. She drew her wand and waited.

"How dare you stand where he stood!" Harry's voice broke the impeccable silence, as he drew his wand on Snape, who responded in kind but was stopped by the powerful stance McGonagall took in front of Harry, and Asteria acted.

"Stupify, incarcous" she shouted at the nearest Carrow, who dropped as ropes covered them, and the other vanished with Snape. The hall erupted in voices, as Asteria stepped out of the shadows to the front of the hall, walking back to Harry. Everyone began separating as McGonagall ushered students out of the hall and out of the school, and Asteria stood in the Hall, staring at the proceedings before following the Gryffindor Head to the front of the school. She offered no comfort just cold determination, as she began instructing everyone to put up protection charms, and Asteria followed suit, her wand raised to the sky as she watched the charms take hold. She stepped back, and watched the others do the same, she didn't listen to McGonagall as she gave orders to a handful of students but wasn't surprised to see Seamus smile darkly as he took off, and she turned and disappeared, slipping up the stairs to find the unused girls restroom, she pointed her wand at the sink and instantly threw herself down the old hole, rolling to her feet once she hit the floor.

She didn't hesitate when she walked down the dark tunnel, not even turning on a source of light as she moved, pointing her wand again at the second door and entered the Chamber of Secrets, she dropped down and didn't pause near the snake, or the statue, going right, she went to the hidden room and entered, forsaking the final resting place.

"I'm sorry, sir." She whispered as she looked at the skeleton. She wasn't sure why she needed to come down here, she felt the school shake as it has begun. "I don't know why I'm here. But something told me to return." She leaned against a shelf and crossed her arms over her chest.

"I need help, to protect our school, our people, the children. I've forsaken my family name, I've gone against everything my family wanted, generations of Malfoy's and Black's." She sighed heavily, staring into the sockets of a skeleton. "Please, Salazar Slytherin, you must stop your Heir, before he destroys the entire world." She muttered as the castle shook again, this time she felt the distinction as the wards fell. She had to get back, she had to return to the battle.

"I had hope, that maybe the rumors were wrong about you, that you just wanted to keep wizard-kind safe, but now I'm just talking to wizard whose been dead for centuries while the people I love to fight and die for wizard-kind." She grumbled, uncrossing her arms, and broke out in a run, returning to the bathroom in record time, and running towards a window, she could make out the dark shapes leaving the forest headed to the school, they were coming.

Grabbing her wand from her pocket, she stood on the window seal, she was only on the second floor, and she quickly calculated her trajectory as the Death Eaters drew closer. And closer and closer. Once more without a moment of hesitation, Asteria launched herself out of the window, angling just right to land and roll in front of George, Percy, and Remus who looked at her shocked as she raised her wand and the battle has begun.


	17. battle of wills:

Draco stood proudly, his wand raised as he battled a Death Eater, he was unaware of who it was, the skeletal mask hiding their identity, but it was irrelevant to Draco, he had already gotten a slash to the back and had gotten hit with some rubble when the wards crumbled. He was annoyed at leaving the Golden Trio alone, mostly because of Harry, but he knew that it was irrational, Harry could take care of himself, as could Granger and Ronald. He fired the perfect stunning spell, finally hitting the Death Eater watching them fall as he was brutally tackled from the side as someone slammed into him. They rolled and Draco hit a wall with considerable force, he pushed the body off and raised his wand, slightly surprised to find Marcus Flint, looking furious.

"You're a traitor, Malfoy," Flint shouted, finally lifting his wand and pointing it at Draco, but it wavered slightly. Flint had always been an idiot, unable to duel those deemed superior to him. Draco laughed, darkly, as the wordless spell flew from his wand, shooting Flint with a red spell as the stunning spell him and flung the older Slytherin backward. Draco didn't hesitate when he flung himself back into the fight, flinging spells left and right, catching sight of Fred, one of his favorite Weasleys a smile was lighting up the redhead's face, as his eyes caught Draco who couldn't help but return the smile as the battle raged on.

\---

Asteria stood back to back with Arthur Weasley near the Black Lake, she had so far tossed six Death Eaters into the freezing waters and hadn't flinched when the merpeople had disposed of those individuals, nor when the Giant Squid had reached its tentacles out and snatched two more that had stepped too close to the edge of the water. Arthur dueled like a seasoned pro behind her, and she had lost track of Percy as the fight wore on. But George was fighting as expertly as his father, next to Dean Thomas. She felt the ground shuddered and glanced at the forest for a second, not seeing anything, she returned to the fight, she knew unfortunately that some had gotten into the castle, using other entrances and windows out of their line of sight. She had found pride in her selected family as Arthur had wrestled one out of a window when the fight began.

Now he had her back in a way Lucius never could, and she smiled inwardly, until something in the air changed, the ground beneath her began to shake as did the castle. The fighting paused as even the Death Eaters watched in fascination, she shook her head and regained herself, sending stunning spells flying, knocking out the enemy closest to her.

"What the bloody hell was that?" George asked, looking worriedly at the castle.

"Not sure, Georgie," Asteria responded, but she knew his worry, their family was inside. "Should we?" She asked the group, and they nodded and began the trek inside, they rushed into the Great Hall and found the all the Death Eaters had retreated, but the damage was substantial. Her grey eyes began searching the crowd but she shouldn't see the mop of platinum blond of her brother or the unruly mop that belonged to Harry, she could see a few redheaded Weasley's and followed George and Arthur to them as Dean went a separate direction. Molly bustled about, checking each of them before giving Arthur a quick kiss, and Charlie wrapped Asteria in his arms, kissing her forehead.

"Have you seen Draco or Harry?" She asked when he let her go and he shook his head, but Ron nodded.

"Harry went to Dumbledore's office. Snape's death and he gave his memories to Harry, he is probably looking at them." Ron supplied with a dark look. She could understand his feelings, Snape had made his life very difficult, but still watching a teacher die right in front of you was bound to affect. She nodded, and looked around again, praying her brother was alright. She could feel blood on her back from a wound she'd gotten, but she didn't acknowledge it, especially when she finally saw the blond hair, taller then most through the crowd, she went running from it but froze as she realized he was carrying someone, and being trailed by what looked like Percy.

Draco's coat covered the body in his arms, but she could clearly make out the look of anguish on his face as he walked right past her to the Weasley's and laid the body down at Molly's feet. And suddenly Asteria knew, with perfect clarity that war had drenched the blood on the Weasley clan, and she looked at George, as she knew he knew, the tears were flowing freely, his hand on his chest as it clenched and unclenched, before he dropped to the ground when Draco moved, who then put a hand on Ron's shoulder. George started sobbing, as he pulled back the coat, revealing the face of Fred Weasley, the ghost of a smile still on his face.

She felt Charlie stumble beside her, as he went down to his knees, the tears trailing down his face. She dropped to her knees and pulled him into her arms, letting his tears soak her chest, as her own dripped into his hair. She reached out her hand and gripped her brother's tightly. She could see his pain all over his face. She knew the Draco had spent a large amount of time with the Twin's while she had been kidnapped. She glanced around and finally saw Harry, who had his hands clenched at his side, looking around at the bodies laid out in the Hall, the death that he, no doubt, blamed himself for. She released Draco and Charlie and walked to the dark-haired wizard.

"Stop it, Harry." She whispered as she stood at his side, he flinched slightly at her voice but didn't turn to face him.

"It was all a lie." He responded, "Dumbledore knew he was dying and offered himself up to secure Snape's place in Voldemort's inner circle, he has been a spy for years, all because he loved my mother." Harry supplied, looking at the Weasley's.

"All these people dead, life's over. Because Voldemort believed I'd be his undoing because he made it so." Harry continued and finally looked at her. She saw it in his eyes, he knew. "You know, don't you? What I have to do?"

"Yes, I know." She responded, looking at him. "I've known since I discovered how he was able to do it."

"Why didn't you tell me?" He asked, his voice was even, resigned.

"Because I had hoped to do things differently. I hoped I'd have a chance to change the outcome. But I didn't have a chance, I just wanted to give you the life you deserved, Harry. I wanted you to be loved, and cared for." Asteria explained tears in her eyes. "I tried to convince Remus and Sirius to convince you to run, but they said you wouldn't. I knew it too. I took you to my home so you'd have a chance at peace. Because I needed you to have that chance Harry, because I do love you like my own flesh, and I needed you to have that."

"Asteria, I appreciate everything you've done for me, all the sacrifices and love you have given me. The chance at normality that you gave me, for treating me, and protecting me as your own." Harry said, using his thumb to wipe her tears, he gave her a sad smile, glancing back at the Weasley's. "I love you. And please tell Draco, and everyone how much they mean to me." He finished before walking out of the Great Hall, Asteria swallowed her need to chase him, she couldn't stop this, he had to do this or it would never end, and Voldemort would continue his terror.

"Have you seen Harry?" Draco's voice sounded behind her and she felt her body tense up, as she looked back at her brother, and she shook her head. How could tell her brother that the love of his life was sacrificing himself to save them all?


	18. the lost:

Asteria was able to avoid her brother's questioning stare as she glanced back at the Weasley's. She didn't want to lie to him, and she caught Hermione's eye, and suddenly Asteria knew the younger witch knew the truth as well. She called out to them, and Asteria was able to break away. She quickly walked over to the brunette witch. 

"What's going on, Granger?" Asteria asked, her dark eyebrow raised. 

"We need to kill the snake, that Voldemort keeps with him." She supplied, looking out the door of the Great Hall. 

"How the bloody hell are we going to do that?" Draco asked, shock on his face. "The git doesn't let the snake out of his sight." 

"I don't know, but we have to figure it out." the younger witch supplied, and Asteria nodded and looked in the same direction, they'd have at least an hour before they'd return, it would take Harry awhile to get to wherever Voldemort was, a few minutes for it to happen, and then for Voldemort to come here with his Death Eaters. She wasn't sure how she knew he'd come, but she knew he wouldn't be able to resist, he'd probably bring Harry's body with him to show off. She inwardly grimaced at the thought, sparing a glance at Draco, wondering how that was going to go over, when she saw something catch her eye, Neville was picking something up from the floor. She looked closely at him and realized it was the sorting hat. She walked away and looked at the people milling about, professors rushing around, patching wounds, and younger students crying, the older students looked somber, staring into space. She could even make out a handful of Death Eater's being cataloged by Auror's, headed by Shacklebot. She watched in rapt silence, as she observed everything, the world moving fast around her. 

\--- (an hour and a half later)---

"Sia!" Neville shouted from where he stood near the entrance, still clutching the sorting hat, she looked up from where she was stroking Charlie's hair, sitting on a bench. The wild and fearful look in his eyes, made her body freeze, they were returning, she stood as she walked straight to him and looked out. 

"They're coming!" She shouted, and walked into the stone courtyard, and watching her wand clutched tightly in her hand. She could see them all, masks off, and Hagrid was chained, sobbing loudly, with something held in his hands.

"What's that Hagrid's holding?" Charlie asked coming up behind her, and she flinched, looking at the ground. She suddenly had the sinking feeling as to what it was. Or rather, who it was. 

"HARRY POTTER IS DEAD!" The shrill sound of Voldemort's voice made Asteria mad, but she froze as she heard it. 

"NO!" Her brother's voice was full of agony, and she could make out the flinch in her mother's features. 

"SILENCE!" Voldemort announced, and the pained noises stopped, and Asteria retreated into her head, ignoring everything the megalomanic said. She felt something pass through her and glanced around, her heart skipping in her chest. Even Voldemort froze. A ghost had appeared, stepping near her, and glancing at her. The ghostly eyes proud as it glanced at the enemy. 

"It's him," Voldemort whispered, and stepped forward. "I have begun carrying out your wishes." 

"You have failed." The ghost responded and Voldemort's step faltered. "You have taken my name and forsaken my teachings." 

"No, no." Voldemort continued. 

"You have cast darkness on the school I helped build, you have shed blood on the safe-haven I helped create, you've killed the very people we built this school to protect!" The ghost was angry now. "I am here because this young woman, who has forsaken her blood, her kin, to protect the entirety of our people, came to me, found my tomb where YOU killed an innocent witch and attempted to kill more." He gestured towards Asteria, who looked shocked, but quickly stuffed the feeling down. 

"Thank you, Sir Salazar." She bowed deeply, as the ghost nodded, and charged Voldemort, Asteria reached into the sorting hat in Neville's hand, pulling out a long broadsword and charged the large snake, quickly swiping the head off, watching as the creature burst into dust, and Voldemort screamed as the ghost surrounded him and vanished as a spell flew and Voldemort screamed again as it hit his shield. She glanced up and watch Harry Potter throw himself out of Hagrid's arms and disappear and she felt a weight vanish from her shoulders as she threw herself into battle, dropping the sword in favor of her wand, flinging curses and spells in all directions. She felt revigorated and full of energy as she fought Death Eaters who didn't seem to be in the fight any longer, Voldemort had vanished, probably in search of Harry, who had somehow survived. She couldn't dwell on the thought long enough to think it over, and she froze as she faced her only opponent. He stood tall, but was dirty and looked tired. Dark circles were under familiar grey eyes, and his once perfectly straight pale hair was dirty and unwashed, and she stood poised, her wand hand trembling as he faced her, unarmed. 

"Lucius." She acknowledged and tried to steady her hand, in all her battle plans, this wasn't part of it, she had planned to avoid dueling her father, hoping to leave him to someone else, someone without blood ties. 

"Asteria." His voice was broken and tired. 

"Hoping I'll back down?" She asked, and he let out an undignified sigh. 

"No, I had hoped it wouldn't come to this." He responded and she paused. "I will not fight you." He took his wand out of his robe pocket and dropped it to the ground, and knelt, his hands in front of his chest, surrendering.

"Incarcerous." She whispered with a flick of her wand and watched as the ropes tied up her father. She glanced back at the castle and her eyes widened as she watched Voldemort's body drop and Harry standing there, he was filthy, his hair even more out of control, blood had already started spotting his clothes, and his shoulders drooped. She picked up Lucius' wand, and shoved his and hers into the back pocket of her pants, and ran, slamming into Harry, wrapping him in her arms. 

"Oh Harry, my sweet boy." She whispered as he wrapped his arms around her waist, his shoulder's shaking as he began to cry. "It's over." She whispered delicately as she tightened her hold on him, glancing up and seeing her brother, covered in dirt and blood, his pants torn around his knees, and his left sleeve missing as he watched them, tears in his eyes. She patted Harry's shoulder, before pulling away, turning him, and pushing him towards Draco, who was fast to wrap his boyfriend up in his arms as they both let the tears fall. Draco's face buried into Harry's neck as his shoulders shook. She glanced around and watched as Auror's gathered all the remaining Death Eaters in ropes, including her parents. She looked away and was suddenly swept off her feet, and she laughed as she recognized Charlie, who wrapped her in his arms, holding her tight.

It was finally over.


	19. the court:

After hours of clean up, Asteria sat in Charlie's lap outside, staring at the Black Lake. Draco and Harry sat next to them, curled up together to her left, and Ron and Hermione to her right, the sun was beginning to set all over again, and she finally felt at peace. She leaned her back against Charlie's chest, and let her head rest on his shoulder, looking at the sky.

"What now?" Of course, it would be Ronald who summed it all up in one question. 

"Elegant, Weasley." Draco chuckled against Harry's shoulder. 

"Well, I didn't expect to survive this long, so I have no idea." Harry supplied nonchalantly, and she watched Draco's eyes darken for a moment, before disappearing.

"McGonagall offered me a teaching position." Asteria supplied, thinking back to an hour ago when the new Headmistress offered her the position as the new DADA position or even Potions, as Professor Slughorn decided to return to his retirement.

"Are you gonna take it?" Hermione asked, and Asteria shrugged.

"Don't know yet. But probably, I don't really have any other plans."

"Shacklebolt offered me an immediate place in the Auror's department." Harry supplied.

"Aren't you done with fighting the bad guys, Harry?" Charlie asked, and Harry laughed.

"I might be, but I should probably finish school before I decide."

"McGonagall said we could all return without issue for our seventh year, said we'd just get a separate dorm probably with the rest of the returning seventh years." Draco supplied, looking at the lake. "I'll probably do that, mind you."

"What about afterward?" Ron asked, looking at her brother curiously.

"I don't want to fight or teach honestly." Draco supplied, looking curiously at Ron. "The Malfoy business isn't as lucrative as it looks, nor is it really useful in the scheme of things."

"What about a healer?" Hermione asked, and Draco looked thoughtful at the suggestion.

"I like that idea, Granger. Maybe."

"I think I'd like to go into something at the Ministry." Hermione supplied, and everyone laughed.

"Not surprising there, Granger. You'll be the next Minister of Magic in no time." Draco laughed as Harry nodded in agreement.

"But you'll all be returning for your last year?" Charlie asked, and received nods in response,

"What about you, Charlie? Gonna return to Romania?" Ron asked with a curious glance at Asteria, who had tensed up slightly.

"Probably not, McGonagall offered me a teaching position as well. Apparently, Hagrid wants to leave to travel some, and she needs a new Care of Magical Creatures professor." He supplied, kissing Asteria's shoulder softly, as she released the tension.

"I need to buy a new house," Asteria added, with a chuckle. "And of course, Harry, Draco you are welcome to live with me while you attend your final school year."

—-  
It had been a week since the battle and Asteria was standing at the Ministry, watching Harry recount his story in the Forbidden Forest, requesting that her mother be cleared of all charges. She had assisted them in the Manor during their hunt, she had full-on lied to Voldemort about Harry being dead, and had protected him. She'd been shocked slightly when Harry had told her and Draco the story. But unlike her younger brother, she didn't know if she could hold out on hope. She sat in front of the entire Wizenagot, and watched Harry go over in explicit details, what happened in the forest, she flinched as he recounted the Killing Curse, his time in the space between, and how he came too, with Narcissa hunched over him, asking if her children lived. Kingsley sat at the head of the others, listening to the proceedings, as Asteria gripped her brother's hands. Harry stepped down, and returned to his seat beside Draco, wrapping an arm around his shoulders. 

"All in favor of clearing, Narcissa Malfoy nee Black of charges?" Kingsley asked, and Asteria felt her breath hitch as she watched hands raise, she didn't think that Harry's testimony would actually do much, but it seemed, otherwise. 

Narcissa Malfoy, you are being cleared of all charges, please follow Auror Duggan so he can return your wand and personal property." Kingsley supplied, before facing the front. "Auror Smith, please bring in the next one." Asteria stood, she didn't need to see any more convictions. Lucius was convicted at the beginning of the day. Sentenced to life in Azkaban, not chance at freedom. The old wizard took his punishment with a bow of his head and didn't struggle or fight as they carted him off. Neither her nor Draco reacted with the sentencing. Her exit was followed by her brother and Harry, she stood outside the large room and watched as Harry and Draco whispered to each other. 

In the week since the battle, the three of them had stayed with the Weasley family, as Asteria hunted for a home. She had finally found one, about 6 kilometers away from Hogwarts. With her accepting the role as the new Potions Professor as well as the Head of House Slytherin, and Charlie accepting the teaching position as well, she felt being closer to the school was nice, considering Harry and Draco had decided to return to the school. She hadn't had to look for long, both McGonagall and Abe had made suggestions at where she could find something. The house she picked was large, closer to the size of a Manor, with more than enough room for everyone. She had loved the look of the house, decorated in a light grey and black trim on the outside, and full-sized windows, that let in plenty of natural light. The inside was decorated similarly to the outside, with light grey walls, but white trim, along each entryway. The home came fully stocked with furniture and a stocked large library. Draco and Harry already picked their room and decided to call the entire west wing theirs. Which Asteria had no issue with, as she had taken the east wing for herself. From her room, she could see the ocean near the Manor, and opening the window would let the sandy smell into her room, basking her in it. Charlie had returned to Romania to pack up all his belongings, and she wondered how things would play out concerning her mother.

She looked at the bright hall of the Ministry, Draco stood to the side, Harry's arm around his waist as they waited for Narcissa, Asteria herself stayed off to the side, looking at the wizards, returning nods from Auror's and officials, who passed them. She caught, out of the corner of her eye, her mother stepping up to the two seventeen-year-olds and watched as Draco hugged the older witch, and Harry bow, offering a kiss to her hand, showing manner's she didn't think he actually had. She glanced up at watched the Auror's as they took all the sentenced Death Eater's out, Lucius at the front, who glanced back at her. His face held no malice or anger, just a dejected look, he leaned down and whispered something to the Auror guiding them, who stopped and glanced at her. She pushed herself off the wall, and walked forward, her arms crossed over her chest. 

"Everything okay here?" She asked, looking at the guard who nodded. 

"He'd like to say something to you, Ms. Black." The guard supplied and she looked at the white-haired wizard. 

"What is it, Lucius? I'm sure these gentlemen would like to get this over with." Asteria asked, feeling eyes on her. 

"I'd like to apologize, Asteria." Lucius began, but Asteria held up her hand.

"I don't want to hear it, Lucius." She began, her grey eyes connecting with his. "You beat me constantly throughout my childhood, you shipped me off to hide me from everyone, you forced me into a tournament I wanted nothing to do with, that also almost killed me. You worshipped the creature who did try to kill me, who, mind you, almost succeeded." She tried to stop, even when she felt Harry's calm presence on her arm, but she was on a role. 

"You attacked me in a hospital wing, you beat my best friend to death for disobeying you. And you STILL think a simple apology is going to make things better?" She shook her head. "Did you know Stan kidnapped me after Albus' murder? That for almost a year they kept me locked in a tomb, while I nearly froze and starved to death? That Draco was the one who found me, and I have barely had a chance to even process all of it?" Her voice cracked, "That after I was found, I began re-teaching myself with a new wand so that I could fight and defend the people who ACTUALLY cared about me?" Her body was shaking now, the pain of everything finally coming to a head as she stared in the eyes of her father. 

"You were supposed to protect me, that's what a father does. You aren't supposed to make the pain worse." She watched the realization cross his face before he looked down. "You'll die in Azkaban, Lucius Malfoy, and only your choices made it so." Harry tugged on her arm, pulling her shaking body away from the prisoners, and Draco pulled her to his chest, Harry still at her back, guarding her against others. 

"You may go." Harry offered, as both young men protected her from the world.


	20. the ending:

(September 1st-)

Asteria stood in the Great Hall at Hogwarts, sitting in her seat, watching as students trickled inside. She looked at the tiny eleven-year-olds, ready to be sorted. She caught sight of her brother at the Slytherin table, who flashed her a smile, before focusing on the new students. She glanced down at the Gryffindor table and got the same reaction from the Trio, and she leaned back, letting her mind wander. 

After the situation at the Ministry, Draco apperated them to her Manor, where their mother followed. She had taken her daughter to the main bedroom, and they discussed all things until Charlie returned early the next morning, came barreling into the room, before skidding to a stop at the sight of mother and daughter curled up in the four-poster bed, fast asleep. He had left it at that and made them breakfast and coffee for when they woke up. 

She glanced to her left, down the staff table, Charlie sat next to Flitwick whispering animatedly. She had found some peace, speaking with a Mind-Healer once a week about everything that had happened in her life. Diagnosed with a severe case of PTSD, much like a lot of the people she knew, the healer had stated that no spells existed to treat said issue, but it was treated with other things, based on muggle technology. Asteria had teamed up with Granger to find some of those things, to begin using, repetitive therapy, and selective behavior treatments. Everyone who was struggling began similar treatments, and the generation of War Heros began to heal, each person cutting themselves off from the press, to avoid uncomfortable questions and inquiries. The Daily Prophet made an article on the War Heros and Heroines who had to take the time to heal before they could speak about all the things that had happened. Which gave everyone a chance to heal. 

Asteria had made one announcement before the school year began. That while she understood the public would like to hear the story, Harry Potter and company would not be making any statements until after they finished their time at Hogwarts, and if any member of the press was found on school grounds they would be punished severely by herself and McGonagall. Many faces had flinched and McGonagall had sent her a letter thanking her for making the statement on behalf of the school. 

Now she sat in black robes, she'd be acting Potions Professor, temporary DADA professor, and Slytherin House Head, until McGonagall found someone to fill the positions, either DADA or Potions, Asteria wasn't picky about which subject she taught. She hadn't announced the only news she had though. She glanced down at her stomach, before glancing at her future husband. She had instrumented a few things, A surprise for the people in her life. When the food appeared, both Draco, Charlie, Harry, and the remaining Weasleys had gotten something other than food, but a note. Draco was the first to pick his note up and read his sister's elegant scrawl. He stood abruptly and looked at her at the head table, his grey eyes wide. 

Quicker on the draw than most, her brother was in front of the table before anyone else had read their note, surprising the new Headmistress, who he then handed Asteria's note too, whose eyes went wide, and she smiled. Draco then pulled his sister out from behind the table and Charlie began to choke. Identical grey eyes watched him as he had attempted to shovel food in his mouth and read the note. She heard a whoop from the Gryffindor table as Ronald and Harry began celebrating, laughing with Granger and Ginny, Granger sending confetti down the table as Asteria finally began to laugh. Her brother followed as Charlie finally got up from his table and wrapped her in his arms. 

"It's true?" He whispered against her neck. 

"Yes, Charlie." She responded. He turned back, facing the students, and laughed. "WE'RE HAVING A BABY!!!" He laughed as the student who knew them, jumped up and celebrating. The Slytherin table shocking joined in, following the rest and Asteria laughed. The second of the new generation, following little Teddy Lupin. The first Malfoy/Weasley child. She had already told both Narcissa and Molly, who had become close friends in the following months.

"Well, now that good news has been shared, tuck in!" McGonagall laughed, sending a bright smile at the student body as they returned to their meals.

The End.


End file.
